Vegetasei's Influence
by blissfulrain
Summary: Bardock manages to save Vegetasei from Freeza's wraith. Now the Seiyajin are at war with the Ice Empire and a question must now be asked. How will Vegetasei's still being in existance affect the DBZ universe?
1. Chapter 1

Vegetasei's Influence chapter one

Approaching Chikyuusei were two round space pods. The pilot of the first space pod was unaware of the second. He was too busy thinking about his mission to find his younger brother, Kakkorot. Kakkorot was supposed to be Vegetasei's savior. Raditsu snorted at this thought.

As if Kakkorot could become a super Seiyajin. If anyone other than his father had predicted that his brother that had a power level of 5 at birth was going to be unbelievably strong he would have told them that they were crazy. Apparently being on Chikyuusei was supposed to change him into a magnificent fighter. Somehow Raditsu doubted it.

The second pod that Raditsu wasn't aware of had a strange looking alien piloting it. He was tall and quit slim. His skin was a dark green and his eyes were a yellowish orange. His hair was a dark purple. He wore black and brown armor that had a strange insignia on the chest plate.

He had been following Raditsu's ship for days now being careful to stay out of the other ships radar. According to the mission parameters he was to follow Raditsu to what was supposed to be the Seiyajin's ultimate warrior and then kill them both. If the unknown warrior was stronger than he anticipated he was to pick a fight with him and program his ship to record the battle and then transmit it back to Samuisei so they could study his fighting techniques. That way they would know how he fought in case the pilot failed his mission.

As Raditsu's ship began to enter Chikyuusei's atmosphere a father and son were happily flying to a friend's house. The father was Son Goku who had begged for days for his wife, Chichi, to let him and their son Gohan go to the reunion. Goku was just ecstatic at the thought of seeing the gang again and he couldn't wait to introduce them to Gohan.

Gohan was at the moment hugging his father's leg in a mixture of total terror and excitement. He was nervous about meeting all of his dad's old friends, but the immediate thing that had him excited was being on the Flying Nimbus. It was always so exciting watching the world blur underneath them as they moved faster than the four year old thought possible.

Raditsu's ship landed on a farm and Raditsu slowly got out. As he took in his surroundings a farmer in a pair of worn out overalls and carrying a shotgun came out of hiding from behind a large tractor.

"What are you doing here and what are you?" the farmer said his voice shaking with fear. Raditsu just ignored him and tapped his scouter on the side to activate it. He turned to face the farmer and the scouter flashed a couple of times and settled on the number five.

"Pathetic. How is Kakkorot supposed to learn to be a strong fighter when there is nothing but weaklings on this planet?" Raditsu murmured to himself as he began to advance slowly on the farmer. In a panic at having this strange man in white and gold armor approaching him, the farmer shot off two bullets. Raditsu easily caught them both.

"I don't know whether to call you stupid or daring." Raditsu laughed. Then with a swift movement he knocked out the now hysterical farmer. "You're lucky you know. If this was the old days I would of killed you." He said to the unconscious farmer as he began to scan for the planets highest power level. The scanner showed that there were two power levels that were the highest and very close to one another in strength. Raditsu locked on to the closest one and flew off in that direction.

Goku could see the Muten Roshi's island now, so he urged the nimbus to go faster. With in a minute Goku and his son were jumping off the flying nimbus and onto the beach. Out of a red roofed house with the words "Kame House" written on the front came an old man, a woman with blue hair, and a short man with a shaven head. Goku waved at his friends as they came over and Gohan hid shyly behind his father's leg.

"Hey, Goku! Glad you could make it!" Kuririn greeted as he ran forward toward his old friend. As Kuririn got closer he noticed Gohan. "Whoa! Goku what's with the kid?" Kuririn exclaimed in pure shock loud enough for the old man and the blue haired woman to hear as they caught up.

"This is my son, Gohan. Gohan these are my friends, Kuririn, the Muten Roshi, and Bulma." Goku introduced cheerfully as he pointed to the bald man, the old man, and the blue haired woman in turn.

"Wow, Goku I've never thought of you as the fatherly type." Kuririn said in astonishment.

"Hey, Goku is Gohan training to be a fighter like his dad?" the Muten Roshi asked.

"No, Chichi doesn't want Gohan to be a fighter she wants him to study instead." Goku explained.

Bulma noticing that Gohan hadn't said a word and was still hiding behind his father asked, "Hi, Gohan can you tell me how old you are?" Now everyone's attention was on Gohan as he stepped from behind his father to answer shyly that he was four. Now that they could get a good look at him the three friends of Goku realized that his son had a tail.

"G-g-goku has Gohan ever seen the full moon?" Bulma asked. If he had then Goku now knew the awful truth about his grandfather's death. That when Goku had a tail and looked at the full moon he transformed into a giant ape that didn't know friend from foe. That one night on a full moon he had transformed and crushed his grandfather.

"I don't think so Bulma. Why do you ask?" Goku said while tilting his head to one side.

"No reason Goku just wondering. Hey Gohan! What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked in an attempt to change the subject. Gohan turned around from where he was playing with the turtle. He had seen it when all the adults were talking and decided to go over.

"I want to be an orthopedist." Gohan informed. Bulma sweat dropped. 'That must be Chi Chi's doing. But I don't blame her. With Goku being the father I would be worried about his intellect too.' Bulma struggled to suppress a laugh as she thought back to the days when Goku couldn't tell men from women without checking.

Raditsu came across the owner of the first high power level. It was not the man he was looking for. Instead he came across a surly Namekseijin meditating on a mountain top. Usually Namekseijin are rather peaceful beings, but the first thing this one did was attack Raditsu.

It was a small fight that didn't last long. One, because even though this Namekseijin was one of the strongest beings on Chikyuusei he was still no challenge to Raditsu. Two, Raditsu's scouter picked up on the second high power level. It was moving and by the looks of things was headed not too far from where he was now.

Seeing as it was now close Raditsu flew off in its direction leaving the Namekseijin with a warning. "Better not try that again or you just might not come out of it alive." Raditsu turned up the speed and followed behind the second power source.

'Kakkorot this better be you I'm chasing and not another Namekseijin.' Raditsu thought to himself. This was turning out to be a very bothersome day for him and the only thing he was beginning to think Kakkorot could learn from the Chikyuujin was how to get killed needlessly.

The second space pod was now landing next to Raditsu's. The tall dark green alien got out of his space pod. He took a look around to check out his surroundings. He had made sure to wait until Raditsu left his ship before touching down.

Just then the unlucky farmer stirred from unconsciousness. After his encounter with Raditsu he did not need to wake up to this stranger figure standing over him. The farmer freaked out. He began screaming in terror and got up to run for his life. He didn't take more then two steps before he was dead. 'Damn weakling shouldn't have been making so much noise.' Okami, the dark green alien, thought to himself as he turned to start inspecting Raditsu's space pod.

Everyone on the island stopped in their tracks as they felt a huge energy source barreling towards them.

"Goku is that Piccolo?" Kuririn asked in a most serious tone.

"I don't think so Kuririn. This power is far stronger." Goku observed losing his usual goofy demeanor as he went into his fighting personality. Raditsu landed on the island right on the shore.

"Well, well Kakkorot. You certainly do disappoint." Raditsu sighed after his scouter gave him Goku/Kakkorot's exact power level. He was hoping that because of the distance between them his scouter had been mistaken but it was true Kakkorot was weak. Sure he was stronger than that Namekseijin, but that wasn't saying much.

"Who are you and what do you want? There's no one named Kakkorot here." Goku said ushering Bulma and Gohan behind him. Raditsu's mouth dropped open. He wasn't expecting this. Out of all the things he was expecting, his younger brother not remembering was not one of them.

"You're Kakkorot and I'm your older brother Raditsu. We are a part of the warrior race known as the Seiyajin. I was sent here to bring you back to our home planet Vegetasei." Raditsu explained having trouble keeping his temper at bay. This just wasn't his day. Goku couldn't believe his ears. Here was a strange man with an incredible power level and he was telling him that they were brother aliens.

"You're crazy! My name isn't Kakkorot it's Son Goku and I was born right here on Chikyuusei." Goku said in disbelief.

"Goku wait there is something you should know." came the voice of the Muten Roshi. Everyone turned to look at him. "You see before your grandfather died he told me about how he had found you Goku. He was taking a hike into the woods when he discovered a space ship of some sort. He went closer and discovered you inside. So what this man says just might be true." the Muten Roshi explained solemnly.

Goku was in shock all he could manage to say was "How come I don't remember any of this?"

"Well did you hit your head as a child by any chance?" Raditsu asked. The Muten Roshi responded "Yes he did. When he was younger he was a very violent child. Then one day as he and his grandfather were taking a walk Goku suffered a fall that would have killed any normal child. Instead he came out of it with a head wound. To tell you the truth Gohan had said that he had been afraid that Goku wouldn't survive. He did though and after that he was far better behaved."

Everyone was silent as this sank in. 'Goku being an alien certainly explains a lot. Like his huge appetite' thought Kuririn.

"Now that we have that out of the way I would like to inform you about the current war between the Seiyajin and the Ice Empire. You see the Seiyajin made a deal with the Ice Empire. We would purge planets for them and they would share their technology and some of the profit from selling the purged planets. One day while purging a planet whose people were rumored to have psychic abilities our father was cursed with visions of the future. He used these visions to stop Freeza, one of the leaders of the Ice Empire, from blowing up Vegetasei. Now we're in a war against his tyranny. Our father predicted that you would become very important to the war. Though I'm beginning to doubt that. Any way, I've been ordered to come here and get you. So will you come with me to save our race?"

Goku didn't know how to answer this. He had to think. He put his guard down and turned to look at his son. What was he to do? Should he go with his newly discovered brother and head into space not knowing if he was ever to come back or stay on Chikyuusei and know that he let down a whole race of people?

"Kakkorot what the hell happened to your tail?" Raditsu said shock evident in his voice. It was the first time that Raditsu had seen Goku's back. He had expected a long brown tail to be there.

"I had it removed. Why?" Goku answered. Raditsu's could barely control his rage. His own tail uncurled from around his waist and began to thrash wildly.

"Kakkorot by removing your tail you have taken away your greatest strength." Raditsu tried to explain calmly.

"What are you talking about? My tail never gave me any kind of real big boost in power. It only served to get in the way when other fighters grabbed it." Goku stated.

"Yes the bad point about the Seiyajin tail is that it is very sensitive when touched. But it allows the Seiyajin to transform on the full moon. This transformation makes us radically stronger." Raditsu was growing tired of all the explaining.

On the mention of the full moon Goku remembered that Bulma had made a comment about it earlier. "You knew about this transformation didn't you? Is that why you asked if Gohan had seen the full moon? Wait a minute if you were to know about the transformation that means I've transformed before!" Goku realized as he turned to Bulma.

"Yes that's true Goku you have transformed before." Bulma said she was not liking this conversation one bit. Goku turned back to Raditsu and asked why he couldn't remember these transformations fearing he had hit his head again.

"That's because in Oozaru form, that's the name of the transformation if you're wondering, some Seiyajin from lower class heritage can't control themselves. They go on a rampage destroying any and all things that get in their way." Raditsu told his brother.

Okami finished what he was doing to Raditsu's pod. Then he lifted up into the air after he located Raditsu's power level. Okami hoped this would be a good fight. He hadn't had one in a long time and was really looking forward to it. He began chuckling to himself as he flew towards Raditsu. 'I hope you're ready because I'm going to show no mercy.' he thought to himself.

AN: Hi, I'm your hostess Blissfulrain. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if it was a little boring, but it is just starting and this is my first fan fiction ever. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I would appreciate it a lot. Oh, and if any one would like to be my beta reader for this fic please let me know because I haven't found one yet. Until next time readers, Je ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegetasei's Influence: Chapter Two

Goku thought about what Raditsu just told him. It took a minute but it finally all came together. Goku turned to the Muten Roshi, a look of sadness graced his face. "I transformed and killed grandpa Gohan didn't I?"

"Yes, you did Goku. But you can't blame yourself. You had no control over your actions." The Muten Roshi went over to Goku and put a hand on his shoulder. Goku sank to the ground. It was like being in a bad dream. Gohan was distraught. He had never seen his dad this sad before. Gohan walked over to his dad and looked him in the eye. "Dad are you o.k.?"

Raditsu was so preoccupied with how Goku didn't remember anything about the Seiyajin that he had missed the fact that Goku had a son.

"You've mated with one of them?" Raditsu looked over at the only female in the area.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Bulma said.

"Yeah I did. His name is Gohan." Goku said wondering what was wrong now.

"At least he has a tail." Raditsu started circling Gohan in observation. "That means his Seiyajin side is dominant. He might still become a great warrior despite the tainted blood."

"What do you mean tainted blood?" Goku was now getting angry. Raditsu had crossed a line.

"This planet doesn't seem to rear anything but weaklings. None of them could ever compare to the strength of the Seiyajin. To have their blood in his veins makes him a half breed and might have even lowered his potential." Raditsu stated as if this was common knowledge.

Piccolo couldn't believe what just happened. 'How could one being be that much more powerful than myself? Where in the world did this guy come from?' As Piccolo thought about his previous encounter he sensed it. There was someone even stronger than the man he just met flying in the direction of the other's chi.

With all these new opponents showing up Piccolo had the feeling that if he wanted any chance of ruling Chikyuusei then a temporary team up was in order. With that decided Piccolo set out in the direction of Goku's chi going as fast as he could.

Okami was now hovering over a group of islands. He checked his scouter again. It informed him that Raditsu was on one of the smaller islands. Okami couldn't be anything short of giddy. He could tell already that he was going to enjoy this.

If he could he wanted to draw this out. Find something to hold over the Seiyajin's heads and make them give up the one thing that the Seiyajin couldn't bare to part with, their pride. A smirk appeared on Okami's face as he remembered the countless Seiyajin he had brought shamefully to their knees. Okami sped up he could wait no longer.

Raditsu was in mid rant he and Goku had been arguing for five minutes now. Apparently he had somehow insulted Goku. All Raditsu was trying to do was inform Goku about the way most of the galaxy was going to see Gohan.

It wasn't that Raditsu had something against the boy. It was just that to a lot of species half breeds were less then nothing and that Gohan was going to have to prove himself. Goku didn't seem to see why any one would care. Raditsu guessed that his naivety came from his Chikyuusei up bringing.

All of a sudden Raditsu's scouter went off. He checked and was frozen in horror. Goku stopped talking at his brother's strange reaction to whatever he was reading on that eye piece of his. "Raditsu what's wrong?" Goku asked. Raditsu turned to him and Goku could almost see fear in his eyes.

"Kakkorot get your friends out of here quickly. Someone from Freeza's army has followed me here. The power level that my scouter is picking up is far too strong to be of Chikyuusei origins. We have to get off the planet before he finds us."

"Too late." came a voice from behind Goku. Before he turned around Goku already knew that the person was far stronger then he was. He hadn't noticed the man before hand because he had been too preoccupied with his argument with Raditsu that he hadn't been paying attention.

Raditsu immediately recognized the figure before him. It was Okami the wolf, a master of torture. His favorite victims were Seiyajin. Raditsu had heard of the things he had done in the past to break the Seiyajin pride, then body. It wasn't a pretty sight for both were close to impossible to do. Raditsu drew up all of his courage and pride and began to tell himself that he wasn't going to break, but kill this guy.

Goku was frozen to the spot, and Raditsu immediately knew why. Okami had poor little Gohan dangling in the air by his tail. "Do I by any chance have something that belongs to you?" Okami said in a mocking tone. "Speak up before I decide to dispose of it." He was laughing now.

"Put him down." Raditsu turned to Goku in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Goku could sound so intimidating. If only he had the strength to back up his voice. Raditsu knew that even with their combined strength they were still no match for Okami.

Okami looked at Goku. His scouter had told him the seiyajin's power level before he had landed. When he saw it he nearly laughed. He had been watching the two Seiyajin argue as he approached. His sensitive ears had picked up parts of their conversation. That's where he had gotten his idea for the kidnapping from.

The younger Seiyajin seemed to be rather attached to his little half breed son despite his lineage. Okami had found it even more amusing to listen to the younger one defend the creatures of this pathetic planet. It was time to find out which one he loved more his tainted son or his adopted planet.

"Oh is this yours! Maybe I won't destroy it after all." Okami said on the verge of more laughter. He could tell that the Seiyajin were growing more and more angry with him. "Well I won't destroy him if you do one little favor for me?" Okami waited for a response. He didn't get one.

"O.k. then I'll tell you what it is. For your son's life I will trade with you for 100 dead Chikyuujin by sunset starting with your three friends back there." He pointed to Bulma, the Muten Roshi, and Kuririn. "When your done bring them to where Raditsu's ship is. Mine will be there as well." With that said Okami lifted into the air.

"Oh, and remember if you don't this one won't be in one piece for long." He gave Gohan's tail a good squeeze for emphasis and laughed cruelly when he heard the four year old whimper. He zoomed off to leave the Seiyajin to think over their decision.

"Kakkorot don't even think about his options. He will kill Gohan whether you meet his demands or not. He'll even kill everyone on Chikyuusei just because they're here. Our only option is to come up with a way to kill him and the both of us together will not be enough." Raditsu got right to the point.

"Hey, don't forget me. I'll help any way I can." Kuririn spoke up. Raditsu nearly laughed.

"Don't kid yourself. You would only get in the way by giving Okami something else to hang over Kakkorot's head." Kuririn was about to protest when Goku spoke up.

"He's right Kuririn, but I appreciate the gesture. You've got to stay here and look after Bulma and the Muten Roshi just in case we need the Dragonballs."

Gohan was terrified. In all of his few years he could not remember a time when he was this scared. As the giant green alien landed he released Gohan's tail. Gohan immediately ran behind a near by tractor. Okami laughed. He was going to have some fun with this little one first before his father came. If Gohan was in a bad enough state when his father arrived he might get an even angrier reaction out of him.

Okami went over to the tractor and picked it up. He then threw it into the air and blow it up with a ki blast. Gohan for the first time in his life let his Seiyajin pride come forth.

"Yeah, well my dad can do that too." Okami laughed delighted to find that the half breed still possessed some Seiyajin pride. Okami began to approach Gohan slowly and Gohan immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

"So your daddy can do that too. Tell me little one what can you do?" Okami asked stopping a few feet away from him.

"Well I can do long division and I'm pretty good at interpreting poetry." Gohan told him. His voice nothing more than a whisper. When Okami heard this he fell to the ground laughing.

Everyone on the island was silent as everything seemed bleak when Piccolo arrived. "I guess you know of our visitor." Piccolo said as he saw Raditsu. Raditsu sighed the last thing he needed at this moment was for the Namekseijin to come seeking revenge.

"What do you want Piccolo?" Goku said. He was about as excited about Piccolo's arrival as Raditsu.

"I want to propose a team up. It will be temporary of coarse." Piccolo simply stated.

"Why would you want to partner up with Goku?" Kuririn interjected.

"Because with fighters like Raditsu and Okami around he won't be able to rule Chikyuusei." Goku explained for Piccolo.

Raditsu examined the two standing next to him. "Maybe with the three of us we'll be able to do some damage. With a proper plan of coarse."

"Hey what are you laughing for?" Gohan asked feeling a tad bit hurt.

"Who taught you that useless crap?" Okami asked still laughing his head off.

"My mom did and it isn't useless. She said it was important for me to know how to do those things because it would get me far in the world." Gohan said the hurt dissipating and quickly being replaced by anger.

"Kid, your mother is an idiot if she thinks that." Okami said as he gasped for air between chuckles. Then it seemed that his scouter was going crazy. It said that there was a phenomenal power level just in front of him. 'But that's impossible the only person in front of me is the half breed.' Okami turned to Gohan. The young seiyajin had his hands clenched and was staring daggers at Okami. If looks could kill Okami would be half way to hell by now.

'Could I've been mistaken? Is this half breed the Seiyajin secret weapon and not his father? No child should have this much power angry or not.' Okami quickly grabbed Gohan and through him into his space pod. Gohan's anger disappeared as fear took over.

'What the hell? Now it's saying he's weak again. Is it broken? Cheap shit. I knew they shouldn't have switched the material. Either way I have to bring this thing back to Samuisei for observation.' Okami closed the door to the space craft and threatened Gohan. "If you break anything in there you're going to be in a world of pain kid." Okami settled on top of his space craft as he waited for Goku and the others to show up.

"I have a new technique I was planning to use on Goku that just might be enough to take him down." Piccolo was in the middle of his suggestion. "But it takes a while for me to charge it up. And based on my fight with Raditsu that while would be far too long for me to get a clear shot on him." Goku had filled him in on the whole situation. He didn't really care if the kid was killed in the cross fire as long as Okami was dead.

"Kakkorot and I should be able to hold him off long enough for you to charge it. But you do know that it will take more then that one move to kill him don't you? One of us will have to hold him while the others attack. And we mustn't hesitate even if he uses Gohan as a shield. Got that Kakkorot?"

Goku didn't respond. His attention was in the direction that Okami had flown off into. All of a sudden Raditsu's scouter picked up on a huge power level then it quickly disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" He didn't get an answer Goku was in the air and beckoning for the others to follow. 'Damn thing must be broken.' Raditsu and Piccolo took off trying to catch up with Goku.

They landed in front of the dead farmer's corpse. When he saw it Raditsu became a little angry. He had decided to call the farmer daring when he had left him. Piccolo just acted as if the farmer wasn't there, and Goku became even more angry with Okami for the needless killing.

They walked closer to Okami and stopped only ten feet away. Okami was still sitting on top of the space pod that held Gohan. At the sight of them an evil smirk crept its way onto his features. He got up and stood in front of the window in the door of his space pod. 'Let the games begin' Okami was ready for his fight.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku was not playing around with Okami.

"He's right here." Okami stepped aside so they could see through the window. "Remember Gohan can see everything so let's put on a good show for him. Die spectacular deaths for him so he'll have some interesting stories to tell to the other slaves on Samuisei." That's all Raditsu or Goku could take they charged.

AN: It's me Blissfulrain again. I hope you're enjoying this fic so far. This story is also on so in future chapters I will have the names of both sites reviewers in a thank you at the end of my author's notes. If you want a shout out in my next chapter please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegetasei's Influence Chapter Three

Raditsu aimed for Okami's head while Goku aimed for his stomach. Both had their hands raised in fists ready to strike. Okami just stood there until their fists were mere centimeters away from him. Then faster then any of them could see Okami had them by their arms.

"You have to try better than that." Okami said as he threw both brothers into each other a few feet away. Then before they could recover, he was on them. He kicked them into the air and then shot multiple ki blasts after them.

Raditsu recovered first in time to dodge most of the on coming attacks. Goku wasn't so lucky. Raditsu immediately charged at Okami this time though, as he grew closer he fazed out and reappeared behind him.

Raditsu raised his hand and preformed his Double Sunday technique. Goku fully recovered by then joined in the attack. Okami managed to dodge Raditsu's attack, but Goku's managed to catch him in the back.

As Okami turned, it was apparent that all the attack did was piss him off. Piccolo was watching the whole thing from a distance. As they had planned, he was busy charging up his attack.

Piccolo could only hope that the two Seiyajin could hold out long enough. As he thought that Raditsu went sailing past him. Okami had grabbed him in his rage and totally ravaged him.

Raditsu got shakily to his feet. He spat out blood, and then rushed at Okami once more. No one treated him that way. With a burst of speed, he was on Okami. Surprised, because he hadn't thought that Raditsu would recover so quickly, Okami was caught off guard by the assault.

Thanks to Raditsu's charge Goku, who was being pummeled at the time, managed to join in. The two Seiyajin seemed to have perfect synchronism. When one hit high the other hit low. When one hit right the other hit left. Okami was having a hard time blocking them both he always managed to block just one.

Goku came at him with a faint to the left, but unlike Okami predicted it was Raditsu who hit him right giving Goku the chance to get him in the stomach. Goku hit him with all the strength he had, he was going to make Okami pay.

Raditsu was half way proud of his brother, even if he thought Goku could do better. Neither of them could deny that they worked well together.

Okami had had enough of getting beat on. There had to be a way for him to gain the upper hand again. As Raditsu came at him with Goku not far behind him, Okami raised his hand and managed to hit Raditsu with a ki blast.

Then knowing that he had to act quickly he rushed forward and grabbed Goku in a huge bear hug, though this hug was a deadly one. Okami then began to squeeze the life out of Goku.

Gohan had been watching the whole thing from the space pod. He had been terrified when the fighting had started. He had been crying when Okami had been beating his dad and uncle senseless. However, when they had turned the table he had been dancing around the pod in pure joy.

He had thought they had had a chance to win. Now, as his dad was being crushed to death, he was hysterical. He was banging the glass and screaming for Okami to let Goku go.

Raditsu got to his feet in time to see Okami grab Goku. He looked over at Piccolo, who gave him a sign that he was nearly done charging his attack. Raditsu nodded in understanding and took off to aid Goku.

Okami saw Raditsu approach. He waited for Raditsu to get close to him than he fired a ki blast over Goku's head and straight into Raditsu's face. Raditsu saw it coming at the last second and managed to cover his face. He fell on his back a couple of feet away from Okami and Goku. He was unable to move for the agony.

Okami shortened the distance in no time and placed his foot on Raditsu's chest. "Here, I believe that brothers who fight well together should die together." He said laughing. The fight had been a good one as he had hoped it would. However, now it was time to end it.

They were too much of a nuisance to leave alive for much longer. Okami put more pressure on both brothers. Their screams of pain where like music to his ears. All of a sudden, both his and Raditsu's scouters were reacting to a phenomenal power.

Piccolo could not believe this was happening not when they had been so close. All he would have needed was a few more minutes and he would have had his attack at full power. Now without Goku and Raditsu he had no chance of killing Okami, and while he was charging the attack, he couldn't help either of them without sacrificing it. Then they would have to wait for him to charge it up again.

Goku and Raditsu would not survive long enough for him to do it again and Okami might start coming after him as well. No matter how he looked at it, they were screwed. Piccolo was about to go save the two and prolong their inevitable deaths, when he sensed it.

Raditsu could feel as every one of his ribs began to break. He was losing all hope and consciousness. His hands were clenched around Okami's ankle trying to lift it off to no avail.

Raditsu could hear his own screams and he couldn't believe such a sound could come from him. He then became vaguely aware that his scouter was trying to tell him something. The pain was so intense though, he couldn't make out exactly what.

Goku could swear that he could hear his bones cracking as they snapped. He was in so much pain that parts of his body had begun to go numb. All he could think about was the world he was letting down. The terror that would soon be upon it. He thought of his friends, Kuririn, Bulma, and the Muten Roshi. He thought of his wife, Chichi, who would worry herself to death when Goku and Gohan never came home.

He thought of how she would cry when she found out what had become of them. He thought of Gohan who was trapped in the space pod watching him die. He thought of what Okami was going to do to the boy and cursed him to hell for it.

Suddenly through the fog of pain, numbness, and his own thoughts, Goku felt a huge power source erupt out of seemingly nowhere. He concentrated on the power as best he could and realized it was coming from Gohan's direction. "Gohan?" he managed to whisper.

Gradually and quickly, Gohan's fear had changed to anger. He was not going to let this evil man hurt his daddy. Before he knew what was happening, anger had consumed him. Everything seemed to be shaded in red. All he could think about was hurting Okami.

Before he could stop himself, he had jettisoned himself from the ship. He had blown straight through the roof. He was so consumed that he didn't realize that he was flying head first into Okami's side.

Okami heard Goku say Gohan's name. 'It couldn't be that brat again, could it?' he thought to himself. He turned his head just in time to see Gohan burst out the top of his pod. With it pointed directly at Gohan, Okami's scouter was able to pick up his exact power level. Okami was stunned to find that the boy's power level was higher then Raditsu's was at his full strength. Okami realized too late what Gohan's target was.

Piccolo watched in total shock as Gohan rammed straight into Okami's side. He couldn't believe his eyes or his chi sense. According to it Goku's brat was stronger then he, himself was.

Piccolo's shock turned to pure awe as Okami's armor shattered around the impact point. Neither of the two grown Seiyajin had been able to do that. Under the armor, a huge bruise was visible.

Gohan had hit Okami so hard that not only was he injured, but he was also pushed off Raditsu and forced to let go of Goku. Goku fell on his hands and knees trying to recover quickly. He could not believe Gohan had done that. He had never shown any sign of an abnormal power level. Goku looked up and fear consumed him.

Raditsu wasn't aware of what had happened all he knew was that Okami was no longer standing on him. He rolled on to his side, so he could recover. As oxygen came back to him, he could think clearly once again. He checked his scouter just as the power level faded back to a weak one. He sat up and quickly pieced everything together.

Judging by the hole in Okami's ship Gohan had busted out and attacked him. Which is why Okami was on the ground clutching his side with Gohan only a foot or so away. Gohan looked dazed and a bit unaware of what he had just done. Raditsu glanced over at Piccolo. Piccolo gave him the sign that it was ready. Raditsu began to charge up his attack and was about to yell for Goku, when he noticed what Okami was up to.

Okami was furious. How dare this low-level, half-breed, insignificant, monkey hurt him so severely? The brat had crossed a line and now he was going to pay the price. Okami didn't care that he was supposed to take him back to Samuisei for studying. He went over to the confused boy, who started to back away in fear.

Okami hit the child hard once in the head knocking him out. He raised his arm once more to finish Gohan off when someone, he hadn't noticed, came from behind and grabbed him in a bear hug similar to what he had done to Goku.

Goku had jumped up from where he had been kneeling and grabbed Okami from behind. He had Okami in the same hold he had been caught in. "You won't hurt my son or anyone else on this planet as long as I can help it." Goku snarled.

He looked over at his unconscious son and resolution filled him. He knew what he had to do. He looked to see if Piccolo and Raditsu were ready. "Do it now!" Goku shouted to them.

Raditsu readied his attack. Piccolo did the same. With little hesitation, they launched their attacks.

"Double Sunday!"

"Makankosappo!"

Both attacks hit their targets with perfect accuracy. First to hit was the Double Sunday attack, then the Makankosappo finished it by drilling through one and then through the other. Both warriors fell to the ground with mortal wounds and no hope of surviving.

As he hit the ground, Goku knew that it was over, but as his soul left his body, he was content with the thought that his family and Chikyuusei were safe. Okami being stronger then Goku didn't die instantly. He lay there laughing about how he managed to take one of them down with him, as his life drained away.

"Humph, that's what you think, but in the end it is Goku who has won. You see he is dead today, but by tomorrow his friends will have wished him back using the Dragonballs." Piccolo said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Okami snarled.

"Simply that this planet has a magic reset button. They're these seven Dragonballs, which can grant any wish. That includes the wish to bring someone back to life if they didn't die of natural causes." Piccolo explained. He didn't see any problem in telling Okami about it because he was about to die. What happened next never crossed his mind.

Okami began to laugh hysterically. "Fool! You see this scouter on my head. It doesn't just tell me the power level of my opponents; it also doubles as a communicator. Right now two of my comrades, who are far stronger then I, are listening to everything you have just said. They will be here in about one of your years to get those Dragonballs and wish me back to life." With that, Okami, the wolf, died laughing.

Just as he died, Raditsu came over carrying the unconscious Gohan. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut?" He said in a not too nice tone of voice. With very little ceremony, Raditsu dropped Gohan into Piccolo's arms.

"Train him. I would do it myself, but Okami wrecked the communication systems in my ship and my scouter's worthless thanks to the thrashing I got. So now I'll have to go out into space and get back up myself." Raditsu explained. Piccolo didn't mind. He had had thoughts already about wanting to train the boy after his little stunt.

Just then, an aircraft came down not too far from them. Out of it came Bulma, the Muten Roshi, and Kuririn. They rushed over and stopped in their tracks when the scene before them became clear.

"Oh, Goku!" Bulma whispered before falling to her knees. Tears were falling unchecked from her eyes. She couldn't believe that this could be his fate.

"Stop crying wench. Remember you can wish him back." Raditsu said stiffly.

"Hey, Piccolo where are you taking Gohan?" Kuririn asked as he noticed the Namekseijin take off into the air with the boy under one arm.

"There are two more guys coming to earth stronger than this one. Gohan showed great potential today. With a year's worth of training he might become useful in the next battle." With that said Piccolo took off.

"I'm going to go get help from Vegetasei. I'll be back for the fight." Without further to do Raditsu got into his space pod and took off for outer space.

The Muten Roshi who was preparing a capsule coffin for Goku let out an exclamation when all of a sudden Goku's body disappeared. "Looks like Kami-sama has something in store for Goku." the Muten Roshi explained calming down a bit.

"I'll start calling all the other Z senshi and inform them about what's been going on. Then tomorrow we can start tracking down the Dragonballs. Kuririn you can tell Chichi what happened." Bulma said getting back into the aircar.

"What?! Bulma wait a minute!" Kuririn yelled chasing after her. Chichi was going to kill him when he told her the news.

AN: Blissfulrain here! Hoped you liked the new chapter. If so, tell me about it in a review. If not still, tell me about it in a review. They really are appreciated. Speaking of appreciating I would like to thank those who reviewed. From rimera, Victor Kane, mpvssj5, Hobit lass, and to dfd I hope that by now it was figured out, but yes Raditsu will be a good guy. Until next time readers, Je ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegetasei's Influence chapter four

Piccolo landed in a mountainous area. He figured that it would be a good place to start Gohan's training. He looked at the sleeping child he was holding by the collar. "It's time to wake up." With that, Piccolo threw Gohan into a small nearby pond.

Gohan awoke sputtering. He sat up to find himself in water. He searched his memory for the reason why and came up with a blank. Then like water bursting from a dam the whole ordeal with Okami came rushing back.

Gohan frantically looked around for the brute. That's when he spotted the tall not so friendly looking green man. "Hello do you know where my daddy and Uncle Raditsu are?" Gohan asked timidly.

Piccolo looked at the child then said bluntly, "Goku's dead." Piccolo watched the emotion change on his young charge's face. Then to Piccolo's dismay, Gohan began to cry.

To Piccolo's sensitive ears, Gohan's wails were shear torture. "Stop that or I'll kill you!" Piccolo snapped. Gohan promptly quieted. Over the last few hours, he had learned that death threats were to be taken seriously.

"You're a warrior now. There will be no more crying. That is behind you." Piccolo announced.

"Why?" Gohan sniveled.

"Because, there will be two warriors stronger then Okami coming here to Chikyuusei. Before Raditsu went into space he entrusted me with your training." Before Piccolo could say another word, another question came his way.

"Why do I have to train? I'm not strong enough to fight." Gohan said in bewilderment.

"Oh, so you're not strong enough?" With that, Piccolo picked Gohan up and threw him at a mountain.

Gohan was horrified. He found himself beginning to panic. Gohan closed his eyes as he neared the mountain. He braced himself for the impact and for the pain that would follow. It never came though. Gohan opened his eyes when he felt some one catch him.

"Aren't strong enough, then explain to me how you did that." Piccolo turned Gohan towards the mountain. Gohan was shocked to see that the top of the mountain was gone. The mountain was now one third shorter then it was before.

"Did I do that?" Gohan gasped.

"You sure did kid." Piccolo grinned. He hadn't expected Gohan to do so much damage. He was turning out to be stronger than Piccolo thought. "Listen kid if you can survive in the wilderness for six months, you'll start training with me for the last six."

With that, Piccolo put Gohan on the ground and flew to a place where the four year old couldn't see him, but he could see the four year old.

Goku was in front of King Yenma's desk. Kami-sama had just arrived. He was talking to King Yenma about letting Goku train with someone named Kaio-sama.

With explaining Chikyuusei's predicament and Goku's worthiness, he was finally allowed to go. The route to Kaio-sama's was a path called Snakeway. With a couple of warnings, Goku was sent on his way.

Meanwhile Kami-sama sent Mr. Popo to Chikyuusei's surface to tell Goku's friends not to wish him back and to gather the other z-senshi for training with Kami-sama.

Kuririn stepped up to the door and gulped. He braced himself for the fury that would soon be upon him. Kuririn raised his fist to knock on the door, but before flesh could make contact with wood, the door burst open.

Before Kuririn stood Chichi, looking as if she were a mother dragon who had caught red handed a creature feasting on her eggs. Kuririn began to cower not noticing that Chichi was staring over his head.

She had been expecting Goku to be at the door. She looked around before her eyes finally settled on Kuririn. Her fury quickly subsided and only a slight frown remained.

"Oh, Kuririn it's you. Please come in." She stepped aside and allowed Kuririn entry. Kuririn took a seat in the living room.

"Hey, Kuririn! Look at the toys I brought for Gohan!" Oxking said sitting down across from Kuririn with his arms filled with toys.

Kuririn gulped. He hated being the bearer of bad news. How was he supposed to tell them? Chichi walked in and handed Kuririn something to drink.

"Kuririn do you know where Goku and Gohan are?" Chichi gave Kuririn a suspicious stare. Kuririn sighed and took a deep breath. He sat up to his full height, which wasn't much, and told her everything.

When he was finished, Chichi just stared straight ahead of her. Then it all sank in and she put her head in her hands as sobs raked through her. Kuririn spent the next two hours trying to console her.

Kuririn walked into the Kame House. He was surprised to see Bulma was still there. She was on the phone when she noticed him.

"I'll be there soon O.K. Bye, Yamcha. I love you too. No I love you more. No I do. Na ah, I love you more. O.K. you hang up first. No you. You." Finally, Bulma hung up the phone to find Kuririn pretending to gag behind her. She promptly smacked him on the top of his head.

"Very funny Kuririn. Anyway, how did Chichi take the news?" Kuririn rubbed his stinging head then replied, "She didn't take it too well. When I left, she had stopped crying as hard. By the way, Bulma I thought you would have left by now. Why are you staying?"

"Oh snap, I forgot to tell you. Mr. Popo stopped by earlier. He said Kami-sama wanted to train all of the remaining Z-senshi. Come on I'll give you all a ride up to the Lookout." Bulma informed him. When they got outside Bulma uncapsulated her aircar.

Raditsu was sitting in his pod flying through space. He couldn't believe what a simple mission had turned into. He was replaying every event in his head. Then the thought occurred to him. Why was he getting involved in Chikyuusei's problems? His conscience quickly answered. Because he had been the cause of it in an indirect way. If he hadn't gone there then none of this would have happened.

Besides, Kakkorot had grown fond of the planet and any idiot could see that it meant everything to him. Since Kakkorot was dead, it was Raditsu's responsibility, being his older brother, to protect the home of his wife and child. Raditsu began to write the necessary report before activating the sleep inducing gas in his ship.

They had heard the whole thing. Their younger brother was such an idiot. They had told him a million times not to play around with Seiyajin. The species had the habit of making a come back if left alive for too long. They didn't much care if Okami was dead. It was bound to happen eventually.

What they were interested in were these so called 'Dragonballs'. If it was true that they could grant any wish then the two remaining brothers could wish for immortality. They had finished purging their designated planet and were now on their way to the blue planet Chikyuu.

After picking everyone up Bulma was now flying upwards towards the Lookout. Kuririn was explaining to the others the magnitude of Raditsu and Okami's power. Bulma had tried over the phone but she wasn't a fighter so she couldn't really get into the details too much.

"Whoa, are you sure even with a year's training we'll be able to stand a chance against these guys? I mean their supposed to be stronger than that Okami guy and he was able to beat Goku with little effort." Yamcha said a little worried.

"Does it matter we at least have to try." Tien interjected.

"Besides Raditsu said he was going to bring help and I'm sure that when Goku gets wished back he'll be unstoppable." Kuririn reassured. Bulma had filled everyone in on Goku's situation.

Finally, they were on the Lookout. After everyone had said good-bye and she had greeted Kami-sama Bulma took off. She was going in search of the Dragonballs and without any of the Z-senshi's help; it was going to take a while.

The Z-senshi turned to Kami-sama and waited for him to talk. He told them of a room on the Lookout that they would be training in. It would send them into the past so they could fight against Seiyajin back when they were under the service of Freezer. He was hoping that this would give them an idea of what those under Freezer fought like.

It wasn't long before all of the Z-senshi were defeated. When they emerged only seriousness could be seen on their faces. They had been thrashed and their opponents had been unbelievably strong. What really had gotten to them was the way they had been defeated. The Seiyajin had just kept pummeling them only letting up to go start on someone else.

"Kami-sama we're ready to train." Kuririn stated. Kami-sama couldn't help but smile. He was proud of the Z-senshi. He could not have picked better people to be Chikyuusei's defenders.

He knew that they would train and fight with all they had as long as they were able to be a service to the planet. Kami-sama began their training. He was going to push them to their limits and beyond. They were Chikyuu's only hope and he was going to make sure they were properly trained.

Everything was happening to Gohan excessively fast. After Piccolo had left, a series of events had taken place leading to Gohan being on top of a tall mountain. Gohan was on the verge of tears. He was hungry and missed his parents. What he missed the most now was his mom's cooking. As he sat on the top of the mountain, he began thinking of his favorite dishes.

That's when he noticed the moon. He had never seen a moon like it before. It was so big and round. It also seemed to have an unusual sliver glow. That's when Gohan felt it. It was a weird feeling. He was getting more hostile and he didn't know why.

Eventually his mind went blank. His body was going through a transformation that generations of his ancestors had gone through before him. The same transformation had saved the Seiyajin during their war with the Tsurufujin. Gohan had transformed into his weremonkey form, his Oozaru form.

Bulma had picked up the Dragonballs at the Sons' house. She stayed long enough to give support to Chichi. Now she was on her way to pick up the next one. She was very worried. They had been in hopeless situations before but not to this extent.

The people who were headed towards her home weren't coming to take over the world but kill every living one of them. Even her beloved friend Goku, who she had thought to be invincible, had died at their hands. Sure, she could wish him back. However, it didn't change the fact that he had died.

Bulma could almost cry. Not only was Goku dead but his son would be involved in this fight as well. She couldn't even imagine what all this was like for Gohan. When this was all over, (She wasn't even going to consider Chikyuu's demise.) she was going to do something extra special for him.

Feeling a little bit better now having something to do after she finished collecting the Dragonballs, for she hated being idle when the world was in danger, Bulma landed her vehicle and went out to retrieve the Dragonball.

Piccolo had sensed the strange energy. It resembled Gohan's but was far more powerful and animalistic. Fearing something had happened to him Piccolo flew to where he knew the boy was.

That's when he caught sight of the huge monkey. It was demolishing everything in its path. Piccolo quickly remembered some things about the Seiyajin race that he had learned while talking to Raditsu. This was the Oozaru transformation that Raditsu had wanted to use against Okami but had no way of attaining it.

Piccolo raked his memory for a way to stop it. He finally came up with two options. One, blow up the moon. Piccolo didn't like that one. Blowing up the moon would just put the world into hysterics since the satellite controlled the tides. Two, cut off Gohan's tail. It was the better option even if Raditsu would be furious when he found out.

Piccolo flew behind the out of control youngster and swiftly used a ki blast to disconnect the tail. Gohan quickly shrank back to his normal size. Piccolo approached him to find that the boy was sleeping.

He materialized a new set of clothing for the boy seeing how his old ones were destroyed. His new clothes were designed after his father's with one difference. Instead of the Muten Roshi's symbol on the back, it was Piccolo's. Piccolo also created a sword for the boy. With that, Piccolo went back to his own training.

AN: Hi, it's me Blissfulrain. Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was a hard one to write. This chapter is just to show what all the Z-senshi are doing in the beginning of the year. The next one will show them at the end leading into the arrival of Okami's brothers. On another note, I never did like that Piccolo blew up the moon so in this fic he didn't. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: dfd, darkwolfstoppable- I don't want to spoil it but yes to your first question and the second is my secret, dark dragon 00- Bardock will be in this fic. O.k. this is very important. I need names for Okami's brothers. If you have any suggestions please tell me in a review. This would really help me out and I would be immensely grateful. Until next chapter, Je ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegetasei's Influence chapter 5

Goku had finally made it to Kaio-sama's. It had taken him six months to get there due to various detours. Goku stepped off Snakeway to find that he couldn't stand up straight. As he struggled to walk, a monkey walked up to him and stared.

"Hey how come you can walk under this gravity?" Goku asked the monkey. "Oh, I get it you must be Kaio-sama." The monkey just turned around and walked away. "Hey where are you going? Wait up." Goku was quickly in pursuit.

Gohan fell to the ground exhausted. He was now training with Piccolo. The last six months had been quite the adventure for Gohan. At first things had been terribly hard for him. However, eventually he had gained confidence in himself. After that, survival was nothing but a walk in the woods for him. Then Piccolo came and the real training had begun. It was hard but he could cope with it.

Piccolo looked at the exhausted boy with pride. Gohan was a good student and was making progress fast. Piccolo wouldn't admit it aloud but the kid had grown on him.

"That's enough for today." Piccolo said making a fire for them to sit by. Gohan got up and went to get some meat he had prepared earlier.

"Want some Mr. Piccolo?" Piccolo shook his head. When Gohan had finished eating, he leaned back and stared up at the star filled sky.

"Raditsu respond. Raditsu respond. Damn it Raditsu wake your ass up and respond." Nappa growled into the intercom of his ship. Vegeta who was waiting in the background rolled his eyes.

"You know he could be too injured to answer you. So why don't you just tap into his controls and make his ship land here?" Nappa hated it when his prince made him look stupid.

Grumbling Nappa did what was suggested. In 30 minutes, Raditsu's ship had landed right next to theirs. When the pod opened to reveal an almost fully healed sleeping Raditsu, Nappa reached in and punched him in the face.

Raditsu woke with a jolt to find himself face to face with Prince Vegeta and his royal guard. Raditsu immediately got to his feet and gave them the Seiyajin salute.

Bulma was with Chichi for the after noon. She had finished gathering all of the Dragonballs a month ago. Now she was busy trying to think of something to make for Gohan. Everything Chichi had suggested was for his education.

Bulma didn't think that's what Gohan would want. She wanted to make him something that would help him deal with everything that he was now up against. Something that would help cheer him up.

As Bulma looked around Gohan's room, she spotted a small tape player. She turned it on to see what type of music Gohan listened to. It was classical. Bulma cringed. She listened to classical occasionally but she got the feeling this was the only thing he had to listen to. That's when an idea hit her. One thing she knew that could cheer anyone up.

The Z-senshi were tired. They had been training day in and day out. They were all resting for the moment and were focusing on their own thoughts. Kuririn was finding that he couldn't get away from how useless he had been during the fight with Okami. He hated being useless. This time around, he was going to be of some help. He was going to get stronger. No matter what.

Okami's brothers were about half way from Chikyuusei. The three brothers had been a part of Freezer's army since they were kids. Being in such an environment isn't the best place to grow up. These three however strived in it.

Each brother had adapted in a different way. Okami had become a sadist. He had enjoyed torturing anyone and anything that he could get his hands on. The twins had found this behavior sickening.

Taiteki became obsessed with being the strongest. He was constantly training or fighting someone to prove his superiority. Kyouteki was the sanest out of the three. His specialty was outwitting his opponent. He liked to examine the mentality of everyone around him.

Kaio-sama was in hysterics. He had been watching this grown man imitate Bubbles for about an hour now. When he had finally calmed down Kaio-sama went over to the pair.

"What are you doing?" Goku stopped for a moment and looked up at the person who was now talking.

"Hi. I'm just following what Kaio-sama is doing." Goku responded.

"No you're not." Kaio-sama was a little agitated at being confused with a monkey. "I'm Kaio-sama. That's Bubbles." Goku looked from one to the other then laughed sheepishly.

"Raditsu what the hell happened to you?" Nappa questioned. Vegeta remembering Raditsu's mission then asked, "Where's your brother?"

Raditsu then relayed the events of the battle with Okami. He managed to down cast the parts were he was getting beat. If they wanted more details, they could read the reports.

"Nappa get in your pod." Vegeta ordered after the tale was finished.

"Why Vegeta?" Nappa asked without thinking. Vegeta punched him in the stomach.

"First don't question your prince. Second we're going with Raditsu." With that said Vegeta went to his pod. The other two did the same. Nappa got into his angry at being hit in front of Raditsu. Raditsu got into his surprised at his prince's interest in the whole affair.

Bulma was back in her lab. Her comfort zone. She hadn't left it for hours. Bulma was busy designing her gift for Gohan. It wasn't easy going. She had to design it to be able to do everything she wanted it to do. It also had to look nice and be compact. Difficult wasn't the word. As she tinkered with more designs, she began to think of her other Z-senshi friends. Yamcha to be precise.

The Z-senshi were now sleeping all except for one that is. Yamcha was thinking about Bulma and their relationship. They had just gotten back together before all this had happened. They had been an on again off again couple for years now.

Yamcha wondered if they would have any more years left together. He then made the decision to ask Bulma to marry him when this was all over. That would give him the motivation to win this fight and return to Bulma. With thoughts of their life together Yamcha went to sleep.

Someone was dreaming. In their dream, there was a young boy. He was in an aura of golden light and lightening seemed to spring forth from his body. The dreamer knew in his weird way that this person was unbelievably strong. The boy was ensnarled in a battle to the death with an enemy that the dreamer could not see. The boy let out an agonized and tormented scream.

As the dreamer watched, the boy changed. He was an alternate version of himself no longer aware of whom or what he was. As the battle ended, the boy changed once again. He was back to his original self but something was wrong. Bardock turned over in his vision filled sleep and mumbled, "He's broken."

Gohan had gotten the hang of ki blasts at last. He could now make them and dodge them with efficiency. "Gohan come here." Piccolo suddenly called. Gohan ran over to him. "It's time for you to learn some techniques."

Piccolo began to show his young pupil how to form the masenko. After a half hour worth of tries Gohan finally managed to perform it. Piccolo smirked to himself. "Now do it again till it's second nature."

Chichi sat in her son's bedroom. Tears were flowing unchecked from her eyes. She was worried about her son. She had wanted him to be safe. That's why she hadn't let him train. She herself was a martial artist.

Chichi knew how dangerous it could be. She could still remember the terrors of King Piccolo. When Gohan was born, she had made a promise to herself that he wouldn't have to be called upon at a young age like Goku was to save the world.

She had failed though. Out of the sky came two men who were the reason why neither her husband nor her son were with her. Now her son, her sweet little Gohan, was in the wilderness some where preparing to participate in a fight that could lead to his death.

If Gohan did survive then who knew what witnessing such carnage could do to his young mind. A new stream of tears fell from her eyes as she realized there was nothing she could do for him except pray to Kami-sama that he would be watched over.

Kami-sama heard Chichi's prayer. He knew Gohan would be watched over. Piccolo wouldn't let anything happen to the boy. Although Piccolo didn't show it, Kami-sama knew he cared about Gohan. He smiled. There had to be something special about Gohan to be able to get into Piccolo's heart.

Vegeta knew the other two did not understand his reasoning. Most would have expected him to send someone else with Raditsu. He didn't though because he wanted to test his skills against the two brothers. Besides by the time they got reinforcements from Vegetasei it would be too late. Since he and Nappa were already available, they might as well go.

After the whole Bubbles mix up and Goku's passing of all of Kaio-sama's tests he was finally in training. Goku was giving it his all. He couldn't wait until he was back on earth. He missed his wife and his son. He hoped that they would both be well taken care of in his absence. A smile spread across his face as Kaio-sama announced lunch.

The Z-senshi were busy sparing one another. Kuririn was sparing against Yamcha and Tien was sparing against Chaotsu. Chaotsu and Tien were talking as they spared. "Chaotsu are you sure you want to fight? I mean if you die we won't be able to wish you back with the Dragonballs." Tien said as he went for a punch to his friend's side. Chaotsu blocked him.

"Yes, I want to fight for Chikyuusei Tien. Besides, I'll be fine. I won't do anything reckless. So don't worry."

Tien let the subject drop. After that, they continued to spar in silence. Tien was still worried about his friend. He had encountered Chaotsu's death before and he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with it again. Chaotsu knew his friend was only concerned. However, nothing was going to stop him from protecting his home.

As the months rolled by all of the warriors continued on their paths. Finally, after six more months it happened. Two space pods came to Chikyuusei. They landed in the center of a city. The doors of the two ships opened and out stepped two alien men. Taiteki and Kyouteki had arrived.

AN: Hey, guys. This was another difficult chapter. However, I managed. I want to thank dfd for the names of Okami's brothers. Here's a new chapter so you won't be bored any more. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, I've put up my second fan fiction. Yay, me. Anyway, it's titled "The Most Dangerous Game". Read and review so I know what you think. Until next time. Je Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, the drawings would have been stick figures seeing how I can't draw.

Vegetasei's Influence Chapter 6

Taiteki and Kyouteki looked around. People were staring at them and their space pods in total shock. This had to be a dream. Both twins had a resemblance to their younger brother. The only differences were that they were slightly taller and had dark blue hair instead of purple. In addition, Taiteki had a bigger build.

"Brother may I take them out?" Taiteki asked. Kyouteki thought about it for a second then consented. Taiteki lifted one hand and shot one ki blast to the right and to the left of him decimating the city. As the dust cleared there was, nothing left but rubble.

"Let's go find these Dragonballs and get out of here." Kyouteki said quite bored.

Gohan and Piccolo stopped mid spar. "Did you feel that Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked worried by the strength of the power levels.

"It's them, Gohan. No doubt about it. Let's go." Piccolo said taking to the air. Gohan quickly followed.

Kami-sama turned away from the side of the Lookout. He walked over to the Z-senshi and announced, "It's time. You must leave here at once." The Z-senshi needed no further instruction. They took off down the side of the Lookout and toward the two massive power levels.

Goku was finished with his training he had learned all he could. Kaio-sama rushed over to him. "Goku you must hurry. Okami's brothers have landed on Chikyuusei. If you are to get there on time you must leave now." Goku didn't need to be told twice. He set off down Snakeway.

"Bulma you have a visitor." Bulma's mother said over the intercom. Bulma came out of her lab and went to the entrance hall to find Mr. Popo waiting for her.

"Bulma you must wish Goku back to life now. Okami's brothers have finally arrived." Bulma, without a word, went to make the wish.

Chichi could sense that the time had come. Ever since Gohan had been born, she had always been able to tell when he was in danger. Chichi stopped hanging up laundry and sat on the grass.

"Chichi come on." Oxking called from his aircar. Chichi stood up and walked over.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"The Muten Roshi's of course." Chichi quickly got in.

Piccolo and Gohan had met up with the rest of the Z-senshi. "You guys think we're ready?" Yamcha asked.

"No but we're going to have to be." Kuririn answered for everyone. Then he noticed Gohan. "Oh, Tien, Chaotsu, Yamcha, this is Gohan. He's Goku's son." Kuririn introduced.

"Whoa, so you're the infamous Gohan huh?" Yamcha said flying over to shake the boy's hand. "How old are you now?"

"I'm five." Gohan answered. All the casual conversation was helping to take his mind off the situation at hand.

The three Seiyajin were just waking from their gas-induced sleep it would be about an hour before they were on the planet's surface. All three were mentally preparing themselves for their up coming battle.

Raditsu was going over his fight with Okami and picking out where he had made mistakes so he wouldn't make them a second time. Nappa was visualizing his opponent in agony and Vegeta was calmly going over some basic strategies.

Bardock awoke from another vision-filled sleep. It was the same vision from six months ago. Bardock shook his head to clear it. He felt that he should know this child. Whether he was already alive or still to be born, Bardock didn't know. What he did know judging by the boy's appearance he was related to him.

Kyouteki looked at his scouter. It was indicating that several abnormal power levels for the planet were headed their way. "Looks like their special forces are on the way." Kyouteki drawled.

"Can I kill them the moment they're in sight?" Taiteki said as he too examined the power levels.

"No they may know where the Dragonballs are. But if you would like you can take them on as I interrogate them." Kyouteki told his brother.

The two brothers flew to a clearing in the middle of a mountain range. The Z-senshi landed in front of them. All of them were ready for battle. Gohan to tell the truth was incredibly nervous. He tried to keep his face impassive as Piccolo had taught him but he wasn't very good at it.

The moment they had landed Kyouteki spotted the young Seiyajin. At first, he had mistaken him for a Chikyuujin for he did not have his tail. However, Kyouteki noticed the way the boy walked. It was how most Seiyajin walked after they had lost their tails. Kyouteki then became very interested in the boy.

He got the feeling that he wasn't all Seiyajin due to his hair. It was an odd style for a Seiyajin and it moved too easily in the wind. Seiyajin hair barely moved at all. Kyouteki smiled at the boy. He was a rarity. Seiyajin barely ever mated outside of their own.

Moreover, he was so young. He couldn't have been more then six years old. Years ago, Seiyajin used to send their babies to go purge weak planets. Thing was they'd go Oozaru and wouldn't remember much of any thing afterwards. However, this child was going to fight them as he was.

Kyouteki wanted to study this rare specimen. "Taiteki leave the boy alive. He's mine." Taiteki nodded his brother had found another project. Why he cared how other creatures thought was beyond him.

Piccolo frowned he did not like how one of them was staring at Gohan. It looked like he wanted to dissect the boy. Piccolo stepped slightly in front of Gohan. "What are you two doing here?" Kuririn asked.

"Why to collect the Dragonballs of course. Now if you would just tell us where they are we can get this over with quickly and painlessly." Kyouteki said a little bit of excitement could be heard in the statement. Not once did he look away from Gohan.

"We won't let people like you get their hands on the Dragonballs." Yamcha said getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright then Taiteki you can have them." As soon as the words left Kyouteki's lips Taiteki was upon them. The first thing he did was separate the Namekseijin and the Seiyajin. He had rushed in punched Piccolo in the face and grabbed Gohan by his shirt.

Taiteki threw Gohan into his brother's outstretched arms. That way the boy wouldn't be in his way. Taiteki was taking on all five of the Z-senshi by himself. He did this to give himself more of a challenge.

Chaotsu and Tien were an awesome tag team. Then there was Piccolo and Kuririn they were the strongest two and were being relentless. Then add Yamcha popping in and out with surprise attacks.

Once Gohan was in his arms Kyouteki knocked him out. It was a reassurance that the boy wouldn't get himself hurt by trying to interfere with the fight. Kyouteki laid Gohan gently on the ground. He was going to take the boy with him after this was all over with and examine what went on in the mind of the child warrior.

He had not met many of the young ones for they tended to die quickly. Now that he had one right next to him, the child came with an added bonus. He was just starting out. Kyouteki could use Gohan to survey how a child became a cold-blooded killer as he himself was.

The fight between Taiteki and the Z-senshi was heating up. Taiteki was impressed it had been a long time since he had experienced a fight of this caliber. He actually had to try to fight these guys. Taiteki to be quite honest was having the time of his life. He caught Yamcha by the wrist whirled him around and sent him flying into Kuririn.

Piccolo looked over at Kyouteki to find Gohan lying not too far away from him. Piccolo almost thought the unthinkable had happened when he sensed Gohan's chi. At least he was alive. All they had to do was get him away from the other brother.

Piccolo stood back for a second and evaluated the fight. Even without him, the others were still doing fine. Piccolo sized up the brothers and found that the one they were fighting now was the stronger one. He made his decision and called out to the others. "Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsu, save Gohan. Kuririn and I will handle this guy."

The three in question didn't hesitate. They had noticed Gohan's predicament and had wanted to save the kid. As Yamcha and the others raced off to help Gohan; Piccolo and Kuririn charged up. They had both been holding back a bit just in case they would need the energy.

Kyouteki saw them coming. He wasn't very fond of fighting but when he had to, he always won. Kyouteki might have been weaker then his brother but he balanced that out with being faster. Before the Z-senshi knew what was happening Kyouteki was behind them launching a volley of attacks.

Chaotsu recovered the quickest. His small stature allowing him to dodge most of the attacks. Chaotsu quickly launched an attack of his own to give Yamcha and Tien some time to recover. As they, recovered Tien told Yamcha to get Gohan while he assisted Chaotsu.

Yamcha went over to Gohan. Yamcha shook him gently and was rewarded when Gohan's eyes fluttered open. "You o.k. kid?" Yamcha asked concerned. Gohan nodded meekly and sat up. After a moment, he was ready to fight.

Tien joined the fight just in time to prevent Kyouteki from landing a blow that would have killed Chaotsu. Now that Chikyuusei's greatest team up was together the fight was truly on. Kyouteki found himself in quite a jam.

Together his opponents were a serious threat. He needed a way to cause them to lose trust in each other even if it was only for a second. One second of doubt would be all he needed to kill one of them. Kyouteki was contemplating this when he noticed Yamcha and Gohan.

Taiteki was wondering where they got their extra power. Taiteki shook his head. Wherever they got it from it wasn't going to do them any good he was still going to beat them silly. Taiteki to prove his superiority grabbed the stronger of the two, the Namekseijin, and broke off his arm. He laughed contemptuously as he threw the severed limb aside.

Kuririn stood shocked and disgusted. "Piccolo are you o.k.?" Piccolo clutching the stump of his arm stared venom at Taiteki. Then a grin spread across his face.

"I'm just fine Kuririn. In fact I'm good as new." With that, Piccolo's arm grew back looking unharmed. The only evidence that it had ever been gone was that it was a little paler than the rest of his body.

Taiteki's laugh died away. He had forgotten that Namekseijin could regenerate body parts. Glad to see that Piccolo was fine Kuririn rushed in with a low kick to Taiteki's knees. Taiteki jumped up to dodge it only to be punched in the face by Piccolo's new arm. Taiteki went sailing into a nearby boulder. He wiped blood from his lip as he got up. He was getting pissed.

Kyouteki was so furious at being tricked he fired an enormous ki blast at Gohan and Yamcha. It grazed past Chaotsu knocking him to the ground. Yamcha and Gohan managed to dodge out of the way with only a few cuts and bruises. Tien rushed over to Chaotsu. "Chaotsu are you o.k.?" Tien said helping his friend to his feet.

"Yes I'm fine Tien. I can handle myself." Chaotsu said.

Kyouteki had reined in his anger enough to hear the conversation. It was small but it had been there. There had been a bit of hurt in the little one's voice. Even though it was slight, there was resentment towards the bigger one for not believing in him. This Kyouteki could use.

Taiteki was hammering into the two Z-senshi. He wanted this pain to be a lesson for them. To never ever, think that they were strong enough to be a challenge to him. Taiteki slowly let up on his assault. What good was a lesson if you didn't let the person think about it? Taiteki let them catch their breaths and then started in on them again.

Kyouteki smiled to himself. This was going to be fun. Using a technique he had learned on his home planet Kyouteki started in on the two friends. This technique was called the Whisper and it allowed Kyouteki to send subliminal messages to the minds of his opponents.

Chaotsu was his first target. "He doesn't believe in you. He thinks you're too weak to be of any use. He has more confidence in little five year old Gohan. You don't see him saying the kid shouldn't fight do you?" Kyouteki kept repeating these things to Chaotsu until it was like a chant in the warrior's mind.

Then Kyouteki worked on Tien. "It's not safe for him here. If anything happens to him how will you ever be able to forgive yourself? He's not even considering your concerns. If he won't stop fighting, you'll have to think of some way to protect him. You have to protect him." As they fought, Kyouteki kept repeating these messages.

Gohan let fly a Masenko right at the back of Taiteki's head. Then Yamcha followed up with a ki blast of his own. Since Taiteki was the stronger of the two and was currently flattening Piccolo and Kuririn, they decided to join in. They figured that Tien and Chaotsu could handle Kyouteki by themselves.

Taiteki was furious. No one was supposed to treat him this way. He was obviously stronger then them. Yet they continue to try to match him. Turning away from his former victims Taiteki rushed at Gohan and Yamcha. Piccolo and Kuririn were both equally grateful for the chance to recover. If Gohan and Yamcha hadn't distracted Taiteki, they would have been killed.

Kyouteki's messages had mingled with the thoughts of the two friends. They were beginning to get distracted. Their moves were now sloppy. Kyouteki found his opening and launched a huge attack at Chaotsu.

Chaotsu had no way to block or dodge it. Tien couldn't let his friend die no matter what so without even giving it a second thought he pushed Chaotsu out of the way and took on the blast head on. When the smoke cleared, it was too late for Tien. His body lay limp and his eyes had already clouded over with the veil of death.

Taiteki's fight came to a halt as Chaotsu's grief stricken cry filled the air. All five warriors turned to see him kneeling beside a lifeless Tien. Piccolo's face hardened the moment he saw the scene. Kuririn began to tremble with grief and anger over his fallen comrade. Yamcha felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Gohan's eyes began to brim over with tears. This was the first time he had seen anyone die and the reality of what was going on finally fully hit him.

Taiteki couldn't be more elated. "Great job brother now finish the little one off and come help me." Chaotsu was brought back to what was going on. He had to stay focused. He could grieve fully later. Chaotsu got to his feet and resumed a fighting stance. Kyouteki did the same. Kyouteki began using the Whisper on Chaotsu again.

His message was different this time. "It's all your fault why Tien's dead. If you hadn't been here then he wouldn't have had to give his life protecting you. You don't deserve to live." Kyouteki added in his own verbal taunting while they fought. Chaotsu was having trouble concentrating. He wished Kyouteki would shut up.

Piccolo and Kuririn got to their feet and tried to go help Chaotsu but Kyouteki blocked them. "Oh, no you don't your fight is with me." He then began throwing multiple ki blasts at them. Piccolo and Kuririn struggled to dodge them all. Yamcha and Gohan tried to get pass next but Yamcha was caught in the hail of attacks.

Gohan streaked by. There was nothing Taiteki could do his brother wanted the brat and the last thing he needed was for his brother to get mad at him. Gohan didn't want to see another of his friends die. He charged up a Masenko and hit Kyouteki with it.

Kyouteki turned to strike but stopped when he saw Gohan. This left his back open for Chaotsu to attack. Kyouteki let out a roar of pure anger. These Chikyuujin were getting way out of hand. Kyouteki went after Chaotsu with a new fervor; only to find that Gohan kept getting in the way. He had to keep backing off if he didn't want to kill the kid.

Gohan realized that for some reason neither of the two were trying to harm him. In fact, they were avoiding him. Therefore, he started using this fact against them. He was using himself as a shield for Chaotsu. It was working well.

Chaotsu didn't understand what was going on. Why did this guy not want to harm Gohan? Whatever the reason, for now he was going to go along with it. He was going to get this guy for Tien if it was the last thing he ever did.

Kyouteki had had enough of all this. It was time to put a stop to it. Using his speed, he grabbed Gohan around the neck in a sleeper hold. Chaotsu tried to help but it was no use. Soon Gohan was unconscious. Now Kyouteki could handle the child emperor. He let Gohan slid to the ground and took off.

Chaotsu was overwhelmed. Kyouteki was treating him like a punching bag. Chaotsu had only one option left. Before Kyouteki knew what was happening Chaotsu had locked his little body around his abdomen. With out a word Chaotsu sacrificed himself in hopes of killing his monstrous foe.

The other Z-senshi stopped fighting as they heard Chaotsu self-destruct. Taiteki looked up to see if his brother was o.k. As the dust cleared, only one figure was left standing. Kyouteki walked over to his brother's side.

"Well that was pointless." Kyouteki stated. Both twins had the same exact evil grin.

"Time to end this fight." Taiteki said his glee evident.

"I don't think so.," said a voice from Gohan's direction. They all looked over to see three Seiyajin standing over the boy. Gohan opened his eyes and immediately recognized the man standing directly above him.

"Uncle Raditsu!"

AN: Hey everyone! It is I Blissfulrain. Sorry for the late update. Many things got in the way. However, a bonus is that this is my longest chapter yet. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you all! I'll try to get the next two chapters out before the end of my Christmas vacation. Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gohan, Vegeta, or anything else to do with Dragonball Z. However, if Akira Toriyama wants to cure that it would be welcome.

Vegetasei's Influence chapter 7

Goku was speeding down snake way. He was nearly to the end. He could only hope he got there in time. He sped up a little more. When he got to the end, he called the Flying Nimbus to him. It would be a while longer before he got to the fight.

After the wish was made, the Dragonballs flew off in their separate directions. With his job done, Mr. Popo left for the Lookout. Bulma left quickly after him. She was going to go to the Kame house. Hopefully the Muten Roshi's sister would be there.

Damn she was so nervous. She hoped they were all o.k. Bulma knew the fight was coming but, just like all the other battles her friends and her had been through, the fact that they were in a serious fight for their lives and all the lives on Chikyuusei never fully sank in until they were actually in danger. As Bulma flew in her hover car, she said a silent prayer for her friends. Especially Yamcha and Gohan.

Bulma got there the same time Chichi and her father did. "Looks like we had the same idea." Bulma said looking at Chichi. The poor woman could easily lose her whole family today. The two women found within each other kindred spirits. They both had to stand aside and watch helplessly as the ones they cared for risked their lives.

As they walked in, they found that Roshi's sister, Uranai Baba, was in fact there. The old hermit beckoned for his new company to sit around his sister's crystal ball.

At the first moment when Gohan was in danger, the stress of the last year finally caught up to Chichi. Unable to bare the sight of her beloved son hurt she passed out almost at the exact moment he did. Ox King had to take her up stairs and put a cold towel on her head. He returned swiftly to watch the rest of the events unfold.

Horror was on every face at the demise of Chaotsu and Tien. The Muten Roshi shook his head sadly. Ox King's eyes began to brim with tears over the loss of the two brave men. Bulma struggled to keep from bursting into sobs. She thought of all the time they had spent together in their great adventures and mourned the loss of her two companions.

All hope seemed to disappear, as now two of the Z senshi's numbers were gone. Then came a strange voice and it became apparent that Raditsu had returned with reinforcements like he promised. Bulma gave a yelp of joy. She hadn't really believed that Raditsu was coming back but here he was.

King Vegeta had noticed Bardock's odd behavior lately. "Bardock is everything alright?" He asked after a meeting involving all the higher ups.

"It's just that I keep getting this weird vision." Bardock went on to explain it in full detail.

"That is odd," admitted the King. "What you're describing sounds like the boy can turn into a legendary super Seiyajin. The only boy who can do that is Patatsu and you know where he is. There is no chance that he will be in a fight any time soon." The King stated.

"It can't be Patatsu. The boy I'm seeing in my vision is much younger."

"Could it be Patatsu's younger brother then?" King Vegeta suggested.

"Maybe." Bardock answered. King Vegeta nodded.

"I'll have him watched more closely. You should get some rest Bardock. The truth of your vision will come to you eventually. It always does." With that, King Vegeta left the room.

Bardock couldn't let it go he felt that the vision was of some direr importance. Maybe not now, hell it could be years from now. However, he knew it was important. As for his King's speculations about Patatsu's younger brother, Jagaimo, he got a feeling it wasn't him. Bardock still had the strange notion that the boy in his vision was related to him.

"You o.k. Gohan?" Raditsu asked helping the boy to his feet. He could hardly believe that this was the crybaby of a Seiyajin he had left in the care of Piccolo. He felt himself becoming proud of the boy. He was starting to look like a real warrior.

"Who the hell are you?" Taiteki shouted at the three new comers.

Vegeta stood in front of his companions and announced with total arrogance "I am Prince Vegeta of the planet Vegetasei and these are my royal guards. We are here to protect this planet from you. As it has been claimed under the protection and colonization of Vegetasei."

Raditsu silently wondered just when had he been promoted to one of Prince Vegeta's royal guards. Moreover, just when had Chikyuusei become under Seiyajin protection and colonization. He let it go. It wasn't anything to complain about.

Taiteki smiled. It was about time some real fighters joined in this brawl. "O.k. then get to protecting." He was instantly charging at the Seiyajin. Sensing this wasn't going to be a fight for the young one Raditsu threw him to Piccolo.

"Fight with them kid. They'll need your help more then us." With that, he was caught up in the fury that was Taiteki's attack.

The battle raged as two separate fights. Taiteki versus the Seiyajin and Kyouteki versus the Chikyuujin. The two fights were for the same reasons but were very different.

The one between Taiteki and the Seiyajin was a fierce bloody battle. Both sides exhilarated by adrenaline, bloodlust, and the ecstasy of the life and death struggle. The one between Kyouteki and the Chikyuujin was more calculated and calm. Their struggle was more of a battle of intellect and will.

Gohan couldn't help but stare at his uncle's battle. Something within him stirred a little. Was he imagining things or was the fight overly exciting him. He wanted in on the intensity of it. He was about to go flying into it when Piccolo's voice broke through his thoughts. "Gohan pay attention." He growled at the boy.

Gohan immediately refocused his attention. He didn't dare look back at his uncle's fight for fear of being sucked into its chaos. Instead, he went in with Piccolo for a double Masenko attack. Kyouteki dodged both.

Meanwhile in Taiteki's fight the Seiyajin had lost themselves to battle. Taiteki knew this was dangerous. They were totally focused on the fight. Nappa and Raditsu followed Vegeta's lead.

He didn't have to say anything verbally to them. They knew what their prince wanted from them. All three had trained with each other for years now and knew the others' abilities.

Kyouteki needed to get rid of Gohan. The boy had been getting in his way again. And this time Gohan kept a distance from Kyouteki at all times. He had been knocked out far too many times to let it happen again. Kyouteki desperately needed something to use the Whisper on them with.

There had to be something he could use to put doubt in their hearts. When he couldn't think of anything, he called his brother to him. Taiteki went to his brother's side.

"Let's use the twin doppelganger technique to see if we can lower their number just a bit." Kyouteki told his brother. Before anyone could do anything both twins began to vibrate rapidly. Then before their eyes, there were at least twenty copies of the twins surrounding the Z senshi.

All the Taiteki clones and Kyouteki clones started to circle the Z senshi at an inhuman speed. Then they began attacking. It was like being hit from all sides at once and when the Z senshi tried to strike back, their hands flew through their opponents as if they were just so much mist.

It wasn't long before they realized that not all of their opponents were real. All they could do was try and block the attacks. Gohan found that he was not being harmed once again. Instead, they were trying to grab him. He fought as hard as he possible could. Instinct telling him that if they got him he might never see his family again.

Yamcha was in terrible pain. He wasn't as strong as the others were and the constant pummeling he was getting was just too much. He fell to the ground under the weight of the onslaught. As he lay on the ground, he noticed something important.

Kuririn saw Yamcha go down. His outburst led everyone to look over. Kuririn moved as close to Yamcha as he could. "Yamcha you o.k." Yamcha knowing this was it for him struggled with the words he knew would save his friends.

"Every fifth one is real." As soon as he said it, a powerful blast ended Yamcha's life.

Kuririn was shocked at his friend's sudden death. Vegeta seeing the Chikyuujin die decided it would be best if they closed up their ranks. "Everyone get closer." Piccolo grabbed the still shocked Kuririn and pulled him to stand in the now forming circle. They were all standing back to back. At least now, they weren't being attacked from all sides.

Piccolo suddenly noticed Gohan wasn't with them. "Where's Gohan?" Immediately all eyes were searching for the five year old. Nappa was the one that found him.

Taking a couple of steps out of the circle, he made his way to a small tornado of doppelgangers. They were encircling a semi unconscious Gohan. Nappa reached into it and pulled the boy out. Getting swiftly back to the others.

Now knowing that Gohan was safe Piccolo turned to Kuririn. "What did Yamcha say to you?"

"He said that every fifth one is real." Vegeta got what was being said first. He counted how many doppelgangers where passing them. When the fifth one passed he let his fist fly. It connected with flesh. Taiteki went flying backwards. The illusion was broken. Both brothers were exposed.

When Yamcha had fallen to the ground, he had noticed that only the fifth doppelganger's feet disturbed the grass on the ground. At that moment all, the Z senshi were utterly grateful for the words of their fallen comrade. Gohan roused from the ground where Nappa had put him. Gohan had been affected by exhaustion. He looked over and saw the remains of Yamcha.

Kyouteki watched the look on the boy's face change from unawareness to shock to grief and finally to anger. He was missing a part of Gohan's change from innocence to killer. Kyouteki was furious he had almost had him. The boy had been in his grasp. One more second and he would have been able to take an unconscious Gohan back to his ship.

"Brother that filthy monkey stopped me from getting my prize. I'm going to kill him. Keep the others busy would you." Kyouteki's voice was low and animalistic. His gaze rested on Nappa. Nappa just smiled and cracked his knuckles. Finally some one on one action.

Taiteki didn't need to keep the rest of the Z senshi busy. They all wanted to watch. Besides the code of honor that hung around one on one battles dictated that interrupting was utterly disgraceful. They would shame themselves and Nappa.

Taiteki had just one concern before the match began. "Brother what about the Dragonballs?" Kyouteki didn't even bother to look at his brother.

"Fuck the Dragonballs. All I want is the boy. If you want after I get him we'll continue looking for them."

After that was said, both Kyouteki and Nappa began to circle each other. Their fight was under way.

AN: Sorry for taking so long. I know that I said that I would up date twice during my break but things keep getting in the way. I'll still try to update again though before I have to go back to school. Thanks for the reviews. As always, read, enjoy, and review. Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Vegetasei's Influence chapter 8

Last time on VI: Nappa has angered Kyouteki by saving Gohan from him. Now Kyouteki demands a one on one battle with Nappa.

Goku was almost there. "Hold on for a little bit longer guys." With that the Flying Nimbus sped on.

Bulma was in shock. Just like that Yamcha was gone. His death was so sudden that Bulma couldn't manage a response. She sat there numb staring unseeingly at the crystal ball. The Oxking and the Muten Roshi turned to her; worried by her lack of response. Everyone was silent not knowing what to say at the death of yet another Z senshi.

The silence didn't last long though as Chichi chose that moment to make her way down stairs heavily armed and declaring that she was going to save Gohan from those evil aliens. Oxking got up off the couch and quickly tried to pacify his daughter.

The commotion going on behind Bulma brought her out of her stupor. Yamcha was dead but hope wasn't lost yet. If the others could win this battle then he could be wished back with the Dragonballs.

As Bulma straightened in her seat and focused back on the fight Chichi was coaxed into the seat next to her. Without saying a word both women held onto each other for support.

The whole world seemed to quiet and settle as the two warriors faced each other. Nappa cracked his knuckles and neck before getting into a fighting position. Kyouteki did like wise. Both men began sizing the other up. Then in a flash the battle was raging.

Nappa and Kyouteki rushed at each other at the same time. Both were eager to get the fight started. Kyouteki dodged Nappa's punch and countered with a kick to his side. Nappa didn't even flinch at the attack he just sent a barrage of kicks and punches at his opponent.

None of them hit their target. Kyouteki was just too fast. He back flipped out of the way and sent out a ki blast as he landed on his feet. Nappa jumped out of the way of the attack and into the air where he sent a volley of blasts down to where Kyouteki stood.

Again Kyouteki was too fast to be hit. Using the dust that erupted as the blasts hit the ground as cover Kyouteki maneuvered behind his Seiyajin adversary. Nappa looked down as the cloud of dust settled expecting to see an injured Kyouteki but there was no sign of him. Just then Nappa's scouter flashed altering him to the power source behind him but it was too late.

Kyouteki didn't hesitate to attack putting his fists together he sent Nappa careening into the ground as the huge Seiyajin turned towards him. Kyouteki quickly followed this up with a hailstorm of blasts. Nappa felt each attack hit him square in the back escalating the speed of his fall.

Right before hitting the ground Nappa managed to right himself and avoid the last of the on slot. Despite how many times he'd been hit Nappa wasn't really injured.

Nappa scoffed at the weak attacks. His opponent was nothing like his brother.

Kyouteki was the weakest of his brothers. While Taiteki and Okami were able to bring a Seiyajin to its knees with only a few hits Kyouteki could not. His attacks were a lot weaker which is why he preferred to team up with his twin. Though Kyouteki's attacks left something to be desired he wasn't useless in a fight. He still had his speed and his wits.

Kyouteki had gone up against many opponents like Nappa. His type was nothing but big bags of dithering muscle. Easy to anticipate and even easier to out wit. Kyouteki had readily anticipated that his attacks wouldn't drive Nappa into the ground.

In fact Kyouteki expected Nappa to recover and fly back up to him to make a direct assault and when Nappa did Kyouteki would be ready with an appropriate technique.

Just as Kyouteki had predicted Nappa charged back up to meet him. It had already occurred to Nappa that he would have to get up close to land an attack on Kyouteki due to his speed. It was a lot harder to out run a close attack than it was to dodge a ranged one.

As Nappa reached Kyouteki's height he was sent sprawling into the ground creating a huge crater. Nappa couldn't even guess what had hit him. He didn't have time to. As soon as he was down Kyouteki was upon him with an unrelenting offense.

The Z senshi and the Seiyajin were astounded by the turn of events. Vegeta had been confidant that Nappa could take out the sibling without much delay but his confidence now seemed misplaced. Raditsu was speechless; for a member of the royal guard to be caught in such a position was a rare sight.

Taiteki smirked at his brother's actions. He never worried when his brother fought. Kyouteki knew enough techniques from a multitude of planets that he always had one that he could use in any situation.

Nappa was getting angry. Who did this two bit alien think he was? No one treated a Seiyajin royal guard like this and lived to tell the tale. Nappa swung his arm out deflecting Kyouteki's attacks and righted himself.

Kyouteki backed up and prepared to evade a round of intense attacks. He knew that now that Nappa had found himself attacked in such a way he would take it as a personal affront and his primitive notion of pride would compel him to attack with a mighty force in rage filled haste.

Once again Nappa acted true to Kyouteki's predictions. He vaulted several ki blasts at Kyouteki before launching himself at his nemesis. Kyouteki anticipated every blast and evaded them. As Nappa rushed at him he jumped into the air and as he expected Nappa didn't hesitate to follow him blinded by his anger.

Kyouteki simply repeated the technique he had used earlier sending Nappa once again hurtling to the ground below. Nappa landed in the same crater that he had created earlier and just like earlier Nappa felt a volley of attacks hitting him.

This was shameful. Nappa couldn't believe he had fallen for the same trap twice. He couldn't let this bastard get the best of him especially not when Vegeta and Raditsu were watching.

Nappa jumped out of the crater and using his Seiyajin speed moved directly under Kyouteki and let fly a ki blast of his own. Kyouteki barely dodged the attack.

Kyouteki knew that Nappa was not going to fall for his technique again. That was o.k. though since it granted him the advantage of the air. As long as he stayed up here Nappa wouldn't dare to come after him like he had before.

Nappa knew he was in a bind now. He had to think of something to get Kyouteki out of the air and on a level playing field. Nappa thought about it as he dodged the ki blasts being fired at him from above. Finally it came to him.

Nappa charged up a ki blast before making his way under Kyouteki and launching it. Kyouteki easily avoided it. Nappa didn't give up though. He sent a shower of blasts which were all dodged.

Kyouteki had become suspicious. He knew the Seiyajin was up to something but couldn't quit put his finger on it. As Kyouteki stared down at the grinning Seiyajin trying to figure out what he was up to a hot searing pain spread through his back.

Nappa's plan had worked out perfectly. He had sent the first blast out in an arc so that it would eventually fall back down. Then Nappa had used other ki blasts to distract and reposition Kyouteki into the path of the falling ball of ki.

When the ki blast hit Kyouteki he was sent spiraling into the earth. The next thing Kyouteki knew Nappa's foot was planted firmly on his back. Kyouteki's mind was racing. He was in a perilous position. He had underestimated Nappa's abilities at tactics.

Vegeta smirked. Now this was how a member of the Royal Guard fought. Nappa was finally living up to his title. Raditsu couldn't help but let his pride show at the turn of events. No one could beat a Seiyajin in a one on one battle.

Taiteki was miffed. He'd get that monkey for daring to put his unworthy boot on his twin. He'd give Kyouteki a little more time to save face. If he didn't turn things around soon Taiteki would go and save him. Although he couldn't care less about Okami, he did care about Kyouteki. They had a strong bond between them.

Nappa was quite pleased with himself. He put more pressure on Kyouteki until he heard a very satisfying crunch. That had to be a rib. Nappa chuckled to himself before charging up a ki blast. Enough was enough they still had one more adversary to deal with.

Kyouteki couldn't think. The pain was too severe. Kyouteki had never been in this much pain. Usually he would have out witted and killed his opponent before they could truly do him any harm. Today though he had made a fatal error in underestimating Nappa.

Taiteki knew what was coming next and knew he had to prevent it to save his brother. Taiteki let out a ki blast the exact second Nappa did. By the time it reached its target it was too late. Nappa had administered a fatal blow to Kyouteki.

Nappa had only enough time to turn and look in the direction of his comrades before Taiteki's ki blast went straight through his heart. Nappa was dead the moment his body hit the floor.

Taiteki rushed over to his brother. There was a huge hole going through Kyouteki's back to his chest. Taiteki knew then that his brother was dead. Taiteki's anger mounted to unimaginable heights. Taiteki turned towards Gohan.

If it hadn't been for his brother's obsession with that bastard half-bred monkey then he still would be alive. If that stupid abomination hadn't been around Kyouteki would have left all the fighting to him. Without even thinking about it Taiteki sent a ki blast rushing towards Gohan.

Author's Note: Hey mina! Whoa it has been a while. Shame on me for the lack of updates. Well I'll be mending that this summer. I plan on doing a lot of writing. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This chapter marks my first one on one battle I've ever written. I'm pretty happy about how it turned out. Oh well, Ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegetasei's Influence Chapter 9

Last Time on VI: If it hadn't been for his brother's obsession with that bastard, half-bred monkey then he still would be alive. If that stupid abomination hadn't been around, Kyouteki would have left all the fighting to him. Without even thinking about it, Taiteki sent a ki blast rushing towards Gohan.

Chichi and Bulma fell to their knees as they watched the attack soar towards Gohan. As the attack came closer to Gohan, Chichi couldn't bear to watch what would be her child's death. Bulma held on to her friend and turned away from the scene that was unfolding. She couldn't watch Goku's child be killed. As Gohan's scream filled the room both women turned their gazes back to the crystal ball.

* * *

Gohan closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain he knew would be coming; only it never came. He opened his eyes to see his mentor shielding him with his body. Piccolo had intercepted the attack to protect the young boy.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan screamed in shock and horror. Gohan stared at the Namekseijin's back as Piccolo's body disintegrated from the brute force of the attack.

Raditsu's soldier instincts kicked in and demanded that he take action. Taiteki was enraged and his nephew was the main target. Moving quickly Raditsu grabbed Gohan and shoved him into Kuririn instructing them both to take cover.

Taiteki scoffed at the Namekjin's sacrifice.

'What a fool.' Taiteki thought. All he was doing was delaying the inevitable. He would kill the brat and all of the others in vengeance for his brother's death. Taiteki made to charge at the boy, when he suddenly found the fist of the prince of all Seiyajin firmly planted into his gut.

Vegeta smirked as Taiteki went flying. Vegeta had taken advantage of Taiteki focusing only on Gohan. As soon as Raditsu was back at his side, Vegeta led the other Seiyajin in an assault on Taiteki.

Kuririn pulled Gohan behind a rock formation. The fight was beyond them now. All they could do was watch for the time being. Gohan was still shocked by Piccolo's sudden death, but knew the time to mourn would be later. Pushing his grief to the back of his mind, Gohan focused on the fight that was unfolding before him.

Taiteki flipped and landed on his feet. How could he be so careless as to let his guard down in front of two full grown pure-blooded Seiyajin? Growling in frustration Taiteki turned his attention to Vegeta and Raditsu. Fine, if they want to die before the brat he'd let them. Taiteki launched himself at the two, heading straight for the prince.

Both Seiyajin took to the air in different directions as Taiteki came at them. Vegeta looked down to find Taiteki hard on his trail. Vegetasei's prince smirked cockily down at his opponent, knowing full well it would anger him.

Vegeta charged up an attack then launched it at Taiteki. Taiteki simply dodged, only to be hit from behind by Raditsu. In the blink of an eye, Taiteki was under a double assault. He was reduced to just blocking the multitude of punches and kicks that were sent at him.

Raditsu was pushing himself harder than ever. Without Nappa they had lost a great deal of strength. Raditsu couldn't help but notice that Prince Vegeta was also fighting more fiercely to compensate for Nappa's absence.

Finally finding an opening, Taiteki managed to kick both of the Seiyajin from him, switching targets. It would be easier for him to take out the weaker Seiyajin first, and then he could deal with the stronger one.

Raditsu didn't have time to react as Taiteki came careening towards him. Punch after punch hit him in his stomach before he could defend himself. As he doubled up from the pain, an upper cut knocked him out of the air. Raditsu hit the ground, skidding a few feet across the rough terrain.

Taiteki followed ready to deliver a fatal blow, when Vegeta came up from behind. Taiteki dodged and sent his own attack barreling towards Vegeta. Vegeta moved out of the way and proceeded to charge at Taiteki. Taiteki met Vegeta head on.

Meanwhile, Raditsu was able to recover enough to rejoin the fray. Once again, Taiteki was in a two on one situation. Acting quickly, Taiteki grabbed hold of Raditsu right arm. Swinging Raditsu as if he were a club, Taiteki knocked him into his fellow Seiyajin.

Vegeta recovered quickly and sent a stream of ki blasts at his opponent before rushing him and engaging in a full on frontal attack. Raditsu on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He landed on the ground in a heap. While using Raditsu as a club, Taiteki had managed to twist and break his arm.

Raditsu's arm hung limp at his side, bent at an awkward angle. Without looking down Raditsu moved it back into a proper angle before heading back to the fight.

Raditsu would be damned before he let something like a useless arm stop him from fighting.

While his arm wouldn't stop him, it certainly weakened his effectiveness. He only had one arm to attack and defend with. The tide of the battle was quickly turning against the Saiyajin. Taiteki was letting them have it, with Raditsu taking the brunt of his assault. If it wasn't for his Prince, Raditsu knew he'd be gone.

Vegeta was getting irritated. He had his hands full in this fight and that was infuriating in and of itself. Not only did he have to watch his own back, but he had to carry Raditsu's weight in this battle and that made him angry. He was really close to letting the weakling die or commanding him to get out of the fight, but he couldn't. He'd never admit it, but Vegeta couldn't fight Taiteki alone. The little bit of power and distraction Raditsu provided was needed, and this made him angrier.

Raditsu fell back towards the ground, but stopped his descent before he hit it. He stared up, clutching his now wounded side. He grit his teeth, knowing things were out of their control just from the way Prince Vegeta was fighting. Vegeta was angry and when he grew angry and his pride was hurt, he tended to become more reckless in battle. Raditsu knew this from countless sparring sessions and missions with the Prince.

Flying back up and deflecting a ki blast meant for Vegeta, Raditsu got back to the fight. He saluted Vegeta and gave him a smirk. Vegeta just needed to calm down, they weren't beat yet. Vegeta eyed Raditsu for a second and knew the soldier was just trying to calm him. It worked, though he wouldn't be admitting that either.

With his mind somewhat clear again, Vegeta began strategizing. If he was right, the one that could strategize out of the two was dead and Taiteki may just be the brawn to his brother's brain. As they continued their dance of death, Vegeta smirked as his mind began to formulate a plan.

Back on the ground, Kuririn and Gohan watched the fight in growing apprehension. From where they stood things were not looking good. If the Saiyajin didn't win, Chikyuusei would be destroyed. Kuririn bit his bottom lip and cursed in his mind.

'What the hell is taking Goku so long?' At that thought, he looked over at the man in question's son.

Gohan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He wanted to go help his uncle, but knew he'd probably just make things worse. A flash of Piccolo's death came into his mind and he scowled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Kuririn smiling down at him.

"Don't worry Gohan. We'll win this. Your dad will come just in the nick of time," Kuririn said, trying to cheer up the boy and possibly himself. Gohan smiled back and nodded. He knew his dad would save them, but even if he didn't, Gohan knew his uncle and the man with him weren't done fighting yet. They were planning something he could tell.

Vegeta signaled Raditsu, and the other signaled back his understanding. They moved into position and Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. The two Saiyajin then quickly flew towards a close by mountain range. Taiteki hadn't expected the sudden retreat and chuckled to himself.

"Think running will save you? Think again." He quickly gave chase.

When he caught up, only the Prince of all Saiyajin could be seen. Taiteki paused in confusion and scanned the area while keeping Vegeta in sight. He cursed when he realized his scouter had long ago been lost in battle. He had no way of finding the weaker Saiyajin. Taiteki shrugged and focused fully on Vegeta. It didn't matter if he couldn't find the other one. Eventually he'd try a sneak attack to protect his prince and Taiteki would be ready.

When the Saiyajin headed towards them, Gohan knew something was up. As Vegeta led Taiteki over their heads, Raditsu had landed beside them. After Raditsu had pushed aside Kuririn's concerns with a simple, "Sayajin never run from a fight" he had told them to be ready to attack. Vegeta knew he needed more than just the wounded Raditsu to win and he figured the two Chikyujin were enough to equal Raditsu's arm.

The two visible warriors rushed each other and connected with powerful punches. It quickly turned into a flurry of blows, but only Vegeta seemed to bother with blocking any of them. It was immediately obvious which of the two had the advantage. Though, that wasn't going to stop the prideful prince from doing what he had set out to do.

Eventually Taiteki knocked the Prince of Saiyajin across the sky. As Vegeta began to slow his momentum, Taiteki readied his ki blast to end him. Suddenly something flashed in his peripheral and dropping the ki blast, he reached out grabbing a hold of the missing Saiyajin's leg before it could make contact with his head. He smirked at the long haired male in his grasp, only to see a smirk being sent his way in return.

The next thing Taiteki knew, Raditsu had launched a ki blast right into his face and sent him hurtling straight into the waiting ki blasts of Kuririn and Gohan. The searing heat pushed him straight into unforgiving rock. He moved his arms in preparation to push himself back up to his feet when a ki blast from Vegeta pushed him back down and deeper into the rock face.

The four warriors that had struck him waited for their enemy to resurface. They knew it wasn't over, but if they caused him some damage and allowed themselves a chance to catch their breaths, then maybe they'd turned the tables.

When Taiteki could finally move again, he couldn't help but laugh. His brothers would never forgive him for this slip up. How could he have forgotten about the other two fighters, especially the Halfling? Kyouteki had always said he had too narrow of a vision. While his brother could see the big picture, he could only see what was directly in front of him. Right now all he saw was the rock of this backwoods planet.

Taiteki hurled himself out of the rubble and turned to look at his opponents.

"Impressive. But that is the last time you'll get a hit like that on me." Taiteki then laughed in a manner that revealed the relation between him and Okami. Still laughing, he shot straight into Chikyusei's defense and despite being slightly injured; his bloodlust had never been higher.

Kuririn wondered if being hit by a train was a good analogy for the way it felt when Taiteki collided with him. He was sure if Raditsu and Gohan hadn't acted he would be able to see through his stomach at the moment. Pushing the pain down, he sent a ki blast right at Taiteki's arm, preventing it from taking Gohan's head off his shoulders.

Gohan stumbled back a bit, only to have Vegeta push past him to knee Taiteki in his stomach. Gohan caught his uncle's eye and the two launched forward at the same time. Taiteki blocked Raditsu and let what he thought was a simple punch from the brat through, only to get a small ki blast to the shoulder. Gohan caught his uncle smirking at him and couldn't help but smile; maybe he could help after all.

Vegeta made sure Taiteki's attention was on him. As the strongest and the leader, he wanted Taiteki to know it was the Prince that sent him to his grave. He made sure that the fighter couldn't afford to take his eyes off him. With a combo of kicks, he sent Taiteki's head snapping back into a punch from Kuririn. When Taiteki's head came back forward from the impact, Vegeta made sure his knee was there to meet his opponent's face.

Raditsu smirked as he led Gohan through their attacks. He could finally see the training the Namekseijin gave his nephew and was happy to see that the kid caught on quick. He was sort of using the boy as a substitute for his arm. Keeping Gohan on his right side, the boy bolstered his defense and allowed him to attack more smoothly. Feeling his kick make contact with the side of Taiteki's leg, Raditsu felt they may just win.

With four against one odds, it may have made a huge difference if their opponent was anyone else. However, while Okami had torture and pain, and Kyouteki had strategy and the mind, Taiteki had fighting and the body. With four on one, against two and half Saiyajin, and being injured and bruised, Taiteki never felt more alive.

Letting out a laugh as his opponents struck him; he reached out and grabbed one. The tables were turning once again. Breaking from the group, Taiteki slammed his victim's face into his knee, uppercut him further into the air and then, bringing his fists together, slammed the weakling back into the ground before sending a ki blast after him. All of this, he did before the others could catch up.

Gohan rushed and grabbed Kuririn from midair, stopping him from being slammed into the ground and being seared in the ki blast. Gohan lost control of his momentum and the two skidded to a stop on the ground. Rolling over and jumping to his feet, he ran back to the other fighter's side. He rolled Kuririn onto his back and he sighed in relief as Kuririn opened his eyes, blinking.

Kuririn's eyes were a bit unfocused, but he was definitely alive and semiconscious. Gohan looked over to the crater that would have been Kuririn and knew the man would have died if he'd been caught up in it. He looked back up toward the fight when something caught his attention. He snapped his head quickly in its direction and his eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

Raditsu and Vegeta reached Taiteki seconds after he'd finished his assault on Kuririn. Taiteki was ready for them. Kicking Vegeta aside and sending him back several feet, he grabbed Raditsu's wounded arm. Raditsu gritted his teeth as pain ran through the already ragged limb. Taiteki twisted it before throwing Raditsu through the air and blasting him to the ground.

Raditsu landed hard and skidded before finally stopping. He knew he wouldn't be able to move his arm again. Rolling onto his back, he fully realized how much pain he was truly in. He shouldn't be getting back up, but he had to. Forcing back the darkness that promised rest from pain, he opened his eyes.

Raditsu looked up to find what looked like his father staring back at him. He was confused for a few seconds before he heard Gohan's voice calling out the word, "Daddy!"

"Hey, bro. Mind if I step in for you?" Goku asked kneeling by his brother. Raditsu half smirked.

"Go right ahead, Kakkorot," Raditsu chuckled before closing his eyes and passing out. With Kakkorot there he didn't have to get up again, at least not for this fight.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey everyone, long time no see huh? Sorry about that life caught up with me pretty fast and fanfiction writing got booted to the trunk for my original work and school. However since I really don't like the thought of just leaving this here incomplete before I even get to some of the better stuff I have planned for it, I am getting this started once again. I did debate whether or not to edit the previous chapters but decided against it for now. If I'm going to finish this I'm going to have to just plow forward. Speaking of editing I also managed to find myself a really good beta reader. So everyone, give Kori no Tsubasa a round of applause for all the help. Well hope you enjoy this new installment and all those to come. See ya later.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegetasei's Influence Chapter 10

Bulma starred at the screen as tears rolled down her cheeks. Chichi stood up from her place on the couch and smiled.

"Thank goodness Goku's back." She turned to her father and hugged him. Now that Goku was back Gohan wouldn't have to fight and that horrible man was going to get what he disserved for trying to kill their son. Bulma chuckled at Chichi and wiped her eyes. The tears she'd shed as Kuririn nearly died had turned to tears of joy at the sight of Goku. They were going to win now. Goku had never let her down before and she doubted he was going to start now.

* * *

Goku gently lifted his brother off the ground and went over to lay him next to Kuririn. As soon as he'd put Raditsu down Gohan launched himself into his father's arms. Giving the boy a hearty squeeze, he stepped back to get a good look at him and smiled. It had been only a year, but the child before him was almost completely different.

"You've done well, Gohan. I'll handle it from here. Just watch over these guys for me okay?" Goku patted his son's head and smiled as his son nodded. Gohan immediately began moving the injured men over to some cover. Goku turned from Gohan and went to go meet the two fighters waiting for him in the sky.

Vegeta watched as what could have been Bardock's clone, sans the tan, approached him. Giving him a quick survey, Vegeta nodded his approval. Kakarrot, despite being raised on a weak planet, still held himself like a true warrior and though he didn't have his scouter on him, he could tell that Kakarrot was at least as strong as his brother.

"Well, Kakarrot, I guess you'll be an adequate partner in this fight." Vegeta addressed the other Saiyajin as he reached their level. Goku looked back at him blankly before the fact that Vegeta was talking to him registered.

"Heh, sorry I'm not used to people calling me that. I'm more used to Goku. I'm glad you don't mind fighting with me, but who are you?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head and grinning. Vegeta felt his anger rise immediately at the buffoon. He'd been too quick in judging him adequate. Vegeta was going to blast the idiot into oblivion when he remembered Raditsu telling him of his brother's condition. Biting back his anger he calmed himself.

"I am Vegeta Prince of all Saiyajin." Vegeta said slowly and adding emphasis on the word all, hoping that Kakorrot would realize Vegeta included him as well.

"Well, nice to meet you, Vegeta." Goku smiled, the Prince's hint going right over his head. Vegeta felt his eye twitch. No one could be that stupid right? He was about to yell at the other Saiyajin for not using his title when a Ki blast sailed past both of their heads.

The pair turned serious and faced their opponent. Vegeta would straighten Kakarrot out after they disposed of the more urgent nuisance.

Taiteki had watched the exchanges that the new Saiyajin had inspired. He chuckled as the new fighter seemed unable to recognize his own prince. Tiring of the conversation he shot a small Ki blast at them, not even trying to hit them, to get their attention back.

"Come on let's get back to the battle." He sneered at them before charging fully into the last two opponents.

Goku and Vegeta were ready for him. Blocking Taiteki's punch, Goku struck back with a fierce kick to his stomach. Taiteki deflected the kick and instead went to kick Vegeta. Vegeta took the kick and countered with a punch. It continued like that as the three kept at it.

Taiteki didn't like the fact that it felt like he'd taken a step back. He'd just gotten them on the ropes when another warrior crawls out of nowhere. And apparently a Saiyajin warrior at that. Not that it was really going to matter. He'd just get rid of this one too and then he'd kill the Prince and the kid for revenge and glory.

Taiteki targeted the new Saiyajin and pushed them both further from Vegeta. Once they were far enough, Taiteki started in on him with a heavy handed assault. Only Goku wasn't overwhelmed like he thought the Saiyajin would be, instead the warrior was clearly holding his own. He'd underestimated him.

Vegeta had raced towards the two. He couldn't afford to lose his last functional ally in this fight. Half way there though he stopped, Kakarrot didn't need his help. Vegeta had assumed that Kakarrot was about as strong as his brother, but now it looked more like he might even be as strong as or stronger than Nappa. If they set up the right attack they'd win this.

Vegeta launched himself over their heads and kneed Taiteki from behind. Goku followed up with a fist to the green alien's chest. Taiteki grunted and moved quickly to kick both Saiyajin away from him. He put some distance between them and took a moment to reassess the fight he was getting himself into. Vegeta took the brief pause to strategize.

"Alright Kakarrot, we can kill him. All we need is the right attack. This fight needs to end now before he does something desperate." Vegeta said, not taking his eyes off the man in question. Goku thought for a second and then nodded. It was time to use one of King Kai's techniques.

"I've got a technique that I can use. It'll multiply my power for a short while." Goku informed Vegeta. Vegeta thought for second and nodded.

"Fine, but how long will this last exactly?" Vegeta's mind was already going through different strategies.

"About a heartbeat." Vegeta looked over at the Saiyajin but held back any comments he was about to make. He'd take it. Every second in a fight counted for something and he'd be sure to make that heartbeat and the second after count.

"Here's the plan, Kakarrot, and don't screw up." Vegeta then laid out the task ahead of them. Taiteki knew they were planning something. The memory of their last little plan was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't let something like that happen again. Before they could finish talking Taiteki was hurling a volley of Ki blasts their way.

Vegeta saw it coming and nudged Kakarrot just in time for them both to get out of the way. They then sprang into action. Goku and Vegeta rushed Taiteki. Not letting up, they got right back into their previous rhythm. Taiteki growled as he noticed a slight improvement in the Saiyajins' teamwork. They were getting used to fighting together and fast. This would prove bothersome for Taiteki if he let it continue.

Trying to use the common Saiyajin weakness Taiteki reached out and grabbed Vegeta's tail. Goku paused remembering the pain of having his tail grabbed and began to worry that Vegeta was caught. The Prince looked at the hand clutching at his beloved tail and merely scoffed. With the same strength as ever Vegeta kicked Taiteki forcing him to let go. Noticing the shocked expression on his subject's face, Vegeta smirked.

"Don't be so surprised. Unlike you low class Saiyajin, I've trained the weakness out of my tail." Vegeta turned his gaze toward Taiteki and shot him an arrogant glare. "That means scum like you are better off keeping their grubby hands away from it."

Taiteki glared back in response before forming a ball of Ki and chucking it at the royal's precious tail.

Vegeta dodged the blast, but a few tail hairs had definitely been singed. Vegeta growled and launched forward completely losing his temper. Attacking a Saiyajin's tail was completely unforgivable and horrendously dangerous.

Taiteki almost regretted what he'd done as Vegeta's usual calm and strategic style was thrown aside for a totally vicious one. As Vegeta landed a hard blow to his midsection, Taiteki resisted the urge to double over and instead kicked out. He landed a clean blow as Vegeta failed to deflect the attack. Though Vegeta was no doubt much more fearsome when enraged, he was also much more careless. He'd left himself open in a way that he hadn't before. All Taiteki had to do was withstand Vegeta's attack and he was in.

Vegeta bent over and grasped his side in pain. He hadn't taken such a direct hit from Taiteki before. He was shocked by the strength behind the hit. Vegeta glanced up to see Taiteki pulling back his fist in preparation to strike again. Vegeta cursed silently as he braced himself for a punch he knew he couldn't dodge or block.

Taiteki smiled as he let his fist fly. However it never hit its target. Instead it landed in Goku's palm and was held there as Goku's fingers closed around it. Taiteki looked at the warrior who had suddenly appeared between him and the Prince.

'When had he gotten so fast, strong, and . . . red?' Taiteki thought right before Goku landed a powerful uppercut to his chin. Goku then followed up with a kick to Taiteki's chest and released his hand to bring his own hands together to form a Ki blast. Vegeta watched Goku charge up and fire his blast just as the red aura that surrounded him dissipated.

"So is that the technique you were talking about?" Vegeta asked gruffly, straightening up as he watched Taiteki go sailing through the air. Goku nodded as he caught his breath. He knew the technique would have a backlash to it, but hadn't expected it to be as much as it was. Goku's sudden fatigue was not lost on Vegeta. He took note of it and began calculating how many more times the younger Saiyajin could pull the move off. Vegeta figured there were only so many times Kakarrot could use it before he became utterly useless in the fight. They couldn't afford Kakarrot being put out of commission too.

"Alright, Kakarrot, follow my lead. Don't use that technique unless absolutely necessary or I give you the signal." Vegeta said his eyes scanning for their opponent. Goku nodded, the initial strain had faded, but he could feel that he wasn't back to normal by far.

Taiteki lay stunned on the ground where he'd landed none to gently. He'd never been handled like that before. No opponent of the party had ever been quite as fast or strong. Taiteki was in pain and knew he'd have a large bruise in a few minutes. If the Saiyajin could keep that kind of power up there was a chance he could lose. Taiteki smirked as his adrenaline surged. He picked himself up out of the dirt feeling exhausted and ready for a fight.

Taiteki had so many reasons to fight; their original mission, vengeance for his brothers, those dragon things, and the increasing challenge the battle was turning out to be. In his element and loving it, Taiteki launched in the air and zoomed off towards his opposition.

Vegeta cursed at the sight of Taiteki. While at first glance the alien looked beaten and ruffed up, the look on his face was comparable to a Saiyajin child's in the middle of a banquet. Vegeta doubted Taiteki could feel any of his body's damage. In battle a warrior's mindset often made a large difference on the outcome of a battle. Vegeta's side was on the defensive and their enemy was practically giddy. They needed to end things quick before the tides turned even more against them.

Goku braced himself just as Taiteki flew straight into them. Taiteki's focus changed. Instead of targeting the Prince, Goku was given the brunt of the attacks. A flash of anger went through Vegeta at that, but he quickly brushed it aside. Now was most definitely not the time to let his anger get the best of him.

Taiteki frowned as the warrior he thought was going to prove his equal regressed to being slightly weaker than before. Taiteki quelled his growing frustration and smirked. If the warrior didn't want to fight at his full potential Taiteki would make him.

Goku could feel the pressure Taiteki was forcing on him, and it was a thrill. If it wasn't for Vegeta's demand, Goku would have long since used the Kaio-ken to meet Taiteki's challenge. Goku's fighting instincts and experience told him to trust Vegeta's strategy. Goku looked over at the Saiyajin Prince and quickly got out of the way.

Concentrating solely on Goku and his sudden retreat, Taiteki didn't see Vegeta's attack until it hit him. Taiteki cursed as he felt his skin burn in the heat of the blast. He slowed his propulsion backward and cleared his field of vision. There was Vegeta smirking at him in a way that screamed 'Don't you regret forgetting about me?' Taiteki growled and was about to wipe the smirk off the monkey's face with his fist when he noticed something glowing red behind the Saiyajin.

"Ka Me," Goku was standing behind Vegeta using the Kaio-ken while charging his most powerful Kamehameha attack yet.

"Ha Me," Taiteki's every fiber told him this was not an attack to get hit by. He cursed again and made to move out of the way when a blast from Vegeta cut off his escape path.

"HA!" Goku released the huge ball of energy and it sailed straight and true. It hit Taiteki dead center and he was sent flying. Taiteki had never been in so much pain before in his life. Everything burned and he was convinced that he'd disintegrate. He didn't though, instead his body landed harshly near the dead bodies of Nappa and his brother.

The pain was unbearable and he really couldn't believe everything had turned on him so quickly. He almost winced as one of Kyouteki's reprimands came to mind: in battle the tides can turn on you in an instant, so be cautious. At the thought he looked over to the body of his brother and got the urge to at least die by him. He crawled over with what little he had in him. He laid a hand on Kyouteki's shoulder and got a surprise. The shoulder was warm, though just barely.

Turning his brother over Taiteki examined him. Taiteki nearly laughed. Nappa had certainly blasted through Kyouteki's primary heart, but had somehow missed the alien's secondary one. Since the two organs were so close Taiteki had thought the large Saiyajin had destroyed both of them. The chances of Kyouteki surviving were still dismal. He'd most likely be dead in less than an hour; however there was a way that Taiteki could use what was left of his brother. Placing one hand over the hole in Kyouteki's back, he began to merge with him.

* * *

AN: Alright here's chapter ten. Hope everyone enjoys it. I'm going to be participating in National Novel Writing Month so for the month of November any writing I do will be towards a novel for that. So there won't be another update until at least December. Sorry about that but I promise that there will be an update come December. I won't disappear again. Anyhow see ya next time.


End file.
